


Find My Omega

by VMINSaranghae



Category: vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, a.b.o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMINSaranghae/pseuds/VMINSaranghae
Summary: Taehyung, a rich and dominant alpha in his mid-twenties badly needs a secretary to help him keep track of his schedule because managing his business and growing career as a singer only results in unnecessary stress so yes, he definitely needs some help.However, he is pretty particular with the requirement because he can’t just go and hire anybody else, he needs someone recessive. He’s an alpha, a dominant one to be exact so he has to make sure that he keeps his rut on check because he doesn’t want to be a father anytime soon.Enter the man shorter than Hoseok, with an interesting hair color of pink that matches the colors of his cheeks and plump lips, looking extremely soft in his fluffy jacket and holy shit he has sweater paws! Hands down, he is gorgeous. There’s no way that he is recessive because physically, he’s stunning, or maybe, just maybe Taehyung had it bad.“Hi,” he said tentatively, voice a little raspy now that Hoseok mostly does the talking. “What’s your name?” he asked.“H-hi, Master. I’m J-Jimin.” he answered nervously.And fuck. Taehyung is so doomed.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 55
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

“You are late! Oh my God, do you have an idea of what I have to go through? I mean, I know you are my master but I’m not being paid to cover up when you miss your schedule.”

“Jesus, hyung did you die?”

“What? You, sardine! Don’t tell me you just woke up?”

It’s 10 AM in the morning and here he is, holding his phone being nagged by his older friend and family butler Jung Hoseok. He treats him the same regardless of their social status but sometimes he just wished for him to shut the fuck up for one second, he just talks too much.

“I attended a very boring meeting last night and totally forgot that I have another one today.”

“That explains it huh? And you totally forgot that you’ve given them my number when I’m not even your secretary?”

“Yeah,”

“What yeah? You don’t yeah me!” Hoseok scowled and Taehyung can just imagine how he looks. He has this silly triangle pout when he’s mad and the thought of it made the younger snorts.

“Fine, I’m sorry! I’ll tell them I won’t be going today and stop bothering you if that’s what’s going to give you peace of mind.”

“And look for a secretary! I’m so done being polite to people that I don’t know when I’m not even paid to do it.”

“Wow, such a money-hungry, Beta.”

“Well, unlike you, I have plans of settling down with the love of my life Min Yoongi, which apparently, you can’t relate cause you're dry as seaweeds.”

“You don’t even need money, that fucker is rich-rich.”

“Still! Look for a secretary!”

“Okay, I will. Ten over ten, I got it.”

“Just help me with the interview hyung, you know I don’t like talking to people. Smelling their pheromones is exhausting enough.”

Hoseok sighed on the other line and agreed to help because it’s not like he has a choice. He’s the master, and they are friends so it's a done deal.

Taehyung didn’t waste any time and immediately logged on to post the advertisement on a job-hunt website. He was skeptical for two reasons. First, he is from a very well known Alpha family in Korea. Business tycoons, celebrities, name it. Their last name Kim is always followed by glitz and glamour. That means he needs to make sure that the person he will hire is trustworthy enough to keep their mouth shut and sign an NDA that’s binding with the law. 

  
  


Secondly, let’s go back to the fact that he is an Alpha— a dominant one to be exact. For someone who just started his own clothing line two years ago, he knows that he has a lot to learn. Sure, it has been nothing but successful, but he has no plans of slowing down anytime soon. He also has a growing career as a singer now, as expected from someone extremely handsome and talented. Success is just stuck with him, practically printed on his forehead. Thus, he needs to keep his rut in check, otherwise, he’ll be a father out of wedlock. Hell no.

So, he posted the requirements in bold characters, straight forward and no flowery words included.

Looking for a Personal Secretary. A competitive salary is a guarantee.

Requirements:

MUST BE A RECESSIVE TYPE

Knowledgeable in basic computer features.

A degree is a plus but not a necessity. I just need someone who’s able to respond to emails and manage my schedules.

Lastly, and again, MUST BE A RECESSIVE

After posting, he texted Hoseok to let him know that he should expect emails from applicants that they will be screening today.

  
  


Hoseok: You suck at posting ads. 

Taehyung: I do not plan to write a long-ass essay. It’s straight to the point. What’s not to like?

Hoseok: Everything. LMAO! Let’s hope for the best. I’d be there in thirty.

Taehyung: K. Whatevs…

Contrary to what Hoseok is expecting, quite a few applicants submitted their resume and attended an impromptu interview. They’ve screened ten people already, everyone claims to be recessive but when asked to present a medical certificate to validate, they all end up admitting that they are not.

As annoying as it can be, the majority who came lied about being recessive type, which was understandable because there’s only 2 percent of the population who were classified as such— pretty much extinct, but it was laughable how those clowns think that Taehyung wouldn’t smell their pheromones.

“Look, I’m a Beta, but even I can tell that you’re not recessive. Master is a dominant alpha who can smell and sense pheromones since he was a baby, you can’t possibly expect us not to know do you?” Hoseok, who started as bright and lively, has now lost the last string of patience that he had from having to deal with lying, horny, golddiggers who think they can score a rich alpha by working as a secretary like the one that they see on a bad pornography movie. Taehyung on the other hand kept his facial expression stoic and just let his friend speak on his behalf. He will not waste a drop of energy over this comedic mess.

The omega woman finally gave up and left but not without rolling her eyes at the butler.

“She did not just roll her eyes on me! God. That scornful bitch.”

“Calm down hyung. I guess it’s really hard to find a qualified one huh. Should we reschedule this?”

After 3 hours of screening, they are both ready to give up, until the doorbell rang which Hoseok attended to, and the moment he saw his face, he almost hugged the guy from glee.

“Taehyung! We found him!” Hoseok dragged the man aggressively to his boss’ office.

The man looks shorter than Hoseok, with an interesting hair color of pink that matches the colors of his cheeks and plump lips, looking extremely soft in his fluffy jacket and holy shit he has sweater paws! Hands down, he is gorgeous. There’s no way that he is recessive because physically, he’s stunning, or maybe, just maybe Taehyung had it bad. 

When Taehyung smelled his pheromones, it was undeniably more subtle than everyone else who went into the room, so he knew that this time, they really found the man that they needed.

“Hi,” he said tentatively, voice a little raspy now that Hoseok mostly does the talking. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“H-hi, Master. I’m J-Jimin.” he answered nervously.

And fuck. Taehyung is so doomed.

The guy is a few centimeters shorter than him but he seems to be making himself even smaller as he speaks, he is so shy and it’s just so damn cute.

“I-I just sent my application a few minutes ago. I’m very sorry for not dressing up, master. I hurriedly went here because I don’t want to miss this opportunity.” Jimin spoke all in one breathing but he kept his eyes drawn to the carpeted floor.

Taehyung observes him play with his rings as he bit his blubbery lip, probably from nervousness. “It’s okay, I don’t really mind,” he answers finally.

“Ah, I found your resume. Park Jimin is your full name, is that right?”

Jimin nods to respond to Hoseok’s question.

"Cute."

Both men snap their heads to look at Taehyung seemingly surprised what is that remark for.

"His name. Cute. Yeah, it's cute. Park Jimin… It's cute, isn't it?" Taehyung knows that it was such a lame excuse because apparently his stupid tongue has a mind of its own, but yeah, he'll say whatever it is to save his dignity.

"Ah, sure?" Hoseok cocked his left eyebrow in disbelief while Jimin said "Thank you, master," too softly almost a whisper.

"Anyway! Please sit, Jimin we'd like to know more about you."

Though Jimin is still looking coy, he did what was told and sat on the black leather sofa, that's only good for one person but big enough to fit two. Nothing like his crappy and rickety chair in his tiny apartment.

"Tell us about yourself, Jimin" Hoseok encouraged him kindly.

"Uhm… I'm 25 years old and a high school drop-out but I like Math. I'm an orphan too so, I'm trying my best to find a stable job to survive but I always fail the qualifications because of my educational background." He introduced himself albeit not meeting the men's gaze. "So, when I found out that you do not require a degree for the position I hurriedly made my way here, that's why I'm dressed casually. My apologies, master."

There's something about hearing Jimin talk in the softest voice possible like he is ashamed to speak up, made Taehyung's inner wolf growl in silence. His protective instinct awakens, mad about the unfair treatment towards the guy. While Hoseok and Jimin couldn't really hear it per se, the sudden shift of his pheromones was a giveaway, making the two wary of the situation.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hoseok asks.

"Huh?" 

"Your pheromones," his friend pointed out although not really specifying what.

"Oh. I just remembered an unpleasant situation, don't mind me."

"If you say so," Hoseok shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to press the topic any further because it was obvious that Taehyung didn't want to talk about it in the first place. "Well then, Jimin tell us about your— "

"You're hired, Jimin. You can start tomorrow." Taehyung didn't give Hoseok a chance to finish his question.

"Oh my God. Really?" Jimin blurted not because he didn't believe Taehyung but it's more of him not believing that he really landed a good-paying job this time. Being an omega and an orphan comes with nothing but disadvantages in a world full of prejudice, where they think nothing towards their kind but to just bear children and stay home, to satisfy their partners and such, but never have their own backbone.

Financially, he struggles to make a living because he didn't graduate, therefore, his credentials weren't impressive compared to those who did, so skillswise, companies conclude that he is lacking.

Another thing that hinders Jimin from getting employed is his heat. Sure there are suppressants that can be bought over the counter but it doesn't really tame his biological urges as fast as sex does, which shouldn't be an issue for someone beautiful like him supposedly. One would think that he'd had multiple sexual partners when in reality, he's a twenty-five-year-old virgin who hasn't had his first wave because that's simply how it is for someone recessive. Adding to the reason why the medicine has a higher chance of being ineffective, furthermore, making it dangerous to work anywhere that’s farther than two blocks from his shabby house because he never knows when it will hit him— how tragic.

“Well then, you heard him. Congrats, Jimin!” Hoseok congratulated the smaller man who returned a polite bow and expressed his gratitude before leaving the two to themselves promising that he will come to work early.

The next day, Jimin lived to his promise and came to work earlier than what was scheduled. His shift should start at 9 AM but he arrived in the office at 8, patiently waiting in the lobby for Taehyung. It wasn’t as big as the Kim Empire but still pretty impressive considering that Taehung built it on his own, with his money from working as a model and singer, no monetary help from his family— not even a single penny and the thought always amazes Jimin.

“Whoa, it must be nice to be an alpha.” He murmured as he observed people pass him by, his doe eyes wander in silence. He tried his best to wear the nicest piece of clothing he has, which is just a plain white t-shirt and oversized striped long sleeves, pairing it with black skinny jeans and white sneakers. Although Taehyung made it clear that he couldn’t care less about what he wears because he isn’t particular with the dress code, his insecurity still rises when he sees that the other employees are so put together. He felt out of place.

“You’re early.” The familiar, baritone, and a rich voice broke his self-pity. It’s weird how his mood shifted in an instant, where a huge part of his brain is telling him that he is safe and everything will be alright just by hearing those two words from no other than Kim Taehyung.

“Yes, master.” He replied back. He didn’t know why, but looking at how handsome Taehyung is in his button-up black floral shirt with long sleeves, made him utter an apology like an instinct, “I’m so sorry for the way I’m dressed. All of my clothes are only for casual occasions but I will save money to buy a decent shirt, master.”

“Hmm… Buy clothes because you want to, not because of anyone else… but before you do that, buy a mirror first.”

“Huh?” Jimin was dumbfounded because why the fuck would he buy a mirror? “I have a mirror master.”

“Well, you have to use it more often.”

_Do I look that bad?_ Jimin wanted to ask, but he was scared to hear the answer from someone who appears to have just stepped out straight from a magazine photoshoot any time of the day. Fucking gorgeous. The reality is really not helping his low self-esteem.

“Because if you do, you should have seen how good you look right now.” Taehyung continued and the immediate reaction to Jimin was undeniable from how his cheeks were tainted pink and the taller man realized that Jimin looks the best in his natural blush. He may have made it some sort of a personal mission to see that color more often but of course, no one has to know.

“Thank you, master.”

“Please call me Taehyung,”

“Okay, Taehyung… Thank you.”

And never did Taehyung hear anyone call his name so beautifully, except maybe for his mother.

The day passed by in a blur where Jimin tried his best to learn as much as he could about Taehyung’s business and personal life. He is the official secretary now, who will be working closely with the man so it’s just right that he knows the nitty-gritty as part of his job. He started answering a few emails, planning the schedule, and even took phone calls on behalf of his boss and surprisingly, he didn’t have a tough time transitioning, he didn’t even realize that it’s 1 PM now and it’s time for him to take a break and eat.

He woke up at six in the morning so he can prepare breakfast and his packed lunch because it’s more economical for him to bring one than buy food at restaurants considering that he has a tight budget. He sent a message to his boss letting him know that he will just be eating and if there’s anything that he needs, Jimin assured that he will get back as soon as he can.

He purposely took his lunch break a bit behind than his colleagues because he prefers to be on his own and isn’t comfortable speaking with anyone just yet. Jimin wasn’t antisocial or anything, he just happened to be wary of his status quo, so he'd rather be on his own.

Today, he brought two meals because he is a big eater and he thought he might need to eat again for a snack so he came prepared. He cooked Kimchi Fried Rice, Tonkatsu, Sunnyside Egg with mixed vegetables. 

At the pantry, he ate fast not wanting to be gone for too long. He did enjoy his food, of course, if there’s one thing that he’s thankful for being broke, that must be his thrifty ass not wanting to waste an ingredient so he makes sure that he cooks it right, and when he was done eating, he returned to his workstation putting his backpack under his desk to do his tasks again.

“I wonder if Mr.Kim had his lunch.” He checked his messenger to see if Taehyung left a message about getting him food but there was none. He clearly remembers that his boss would ask him to order his meal when he was ready to eat but it’s now thirty minutes past one, and there’s still none. 

“This isn’t right.” Jimin rummages through his bag and takes the spare packed lunch he has that he hasn't eaten yet. He couldn’t just sit and pretend that he doesn't mind when he knows full well that the man who trusted him has yet to eat.

Jimin knocked on the door once and opened it right after as instructed by Taehyung, telling him to feel free to come inside his office if there’s anything that he needs. He was hesitating a little, unsure if he’s being too comfortable, yet, he still went in, head first and fearless.

“You can do it, Jiminie. Fighting!” he whispered to himself before stepping inside.

Taehyung paused from typing on his computer when he heard the grating sound of the door. It wasn’t harsh or anything, but it was very rare for someone to drop by that’s why his instinct got his eyes following what he heard and there he saw Jimin.

“Hey”

“Hi Master… I mean, Taehyung, hello” Great. He sounded like a total disaster. _Way to make an impression, Jimin._ With his heart thumping in his chest, he marched towards the other’s desk and handed out the lunchbox. 

“H-here.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You said you’ll tell me to order you food for lunch but you still haven’t and it’s late and you have to eat because an empty stomach isn’t good for anyone and I brought too many food for my own good and— “

“Jimin”

“I’m sorry for rambling” he bit his bottom lip as if to stop himself from spewing another nonsense, eyes trained on the ground.

Taehyung bursts a deep, tiny giggle, and Jimin can certainly feel his cheeks heating from the embarrassment.

“No, don’t be” because why would he let Jimin apologize for being cute and thoughtful? “It’s okay” he assured, although deep down, he really wanted to say _“it’s cute_ ” but he didn't want to sound creepy so yeah, he settled for something safe.

“If not for you I would have completely forgotten what time it is, thank you. I appreciate the gesture.”

Jimin doesn’t know what it is, how simple words can bring so much relief every time he hears it coming from Taehyung. He wonders if this is the kind of effect that a dominant alpha has... he isn’t really sure for he, himself, has never gotten the chance to encounter their type. It’s either Betas or Omegas, but never an Alpha because their breed belongs to the higher-ups, and Jimin, well, he simply doesn't fit there.

“You’re welcome,” he managed to say before leaving the alpha, not wanting to overstep the boundaries. 

The moment the door closes, Taehyung doesn't return to what he was doing previously, instead, he opens the lunchbox to see what’s in it. His insides weirdly uproars, his inner wolf undeniably giddy. When he had his first bite of the food, his eyes lit up because it may not be from a fine dining restaurant but hands down, the taste was exquisite. That day, Jimin may have made his way to Taehyung’s heart through his stomach.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Taehyung?”
> 
> “Don’t— don’t come near me.”
> 
> “Are you okay?”
> 
> “Run. Please.”

It's been a week since Jimin started working as a secretary. Never did he imagine that he'd get such a blessing and he was beyond grateful for the opportunity. Maybe that was the reason why he was purposely preparing for more food than he was supposed to. Always bringing an extra bento or sandwich, and offering it to his boss. Maybe that's what it is, instead of the silly voice he's hearing in his head gushing over how Taehyung looked so good, how his voice sounds so nice and his smell? The best.

Yeah. He was just grateful. Nothing else—or so he thought.

"I hope he's not allergic to anchovies. I should have asked him if he was… but then… It'd be too obvious that I am preparing it for him."

Living alone in his tiny apartment, Jimin is so used to talking to himself. Today, he was battling whether he should bring his boss a bento with Myeolchi Bokkeum, a Korean side dish made with stir-fried anchovies or should he just bring a sandwich. Although Taehyung has been nothing but kind towards him, he still doesn't have the courage to initiate small talks and just silently admire him from the corners of his work station. Thus, leaving him with no idea of what are the food that the alpha likes, and should avoid if there's any.

And yes, Jimin will use any other word to justify the rapid beat of his heart except for  _ crush _ .

"Okay, I'll bring him a bento and sandwich, in case he's allergic. Yeah... I should do that."

That's how Jimin ended up bringing too much food for the day, ensuring that the bento is neatly wrapped in a Furoshiki scarf, making it presentable. To be fair, Taehyung paid him in advance which helped him a lot in budgeting, letting him do his groceries and buy supplies that he pretty much doubled now because he cooks for two people since you know—he's grateful and stuff. Right.

Today, his shift won't be in their business office but in Taehyung's apartment because he is scheduled to write a new song so Jimin will be with him in the music room. Being a secretary, he has been given the lock code of the door so he can easily let himself in without problems.

Now that he's in the elevator, he's realizing how twisted his faith had been. Three weeks ago, he would have never imagined seeing himself working for one of the chaebols from the Kim Empire but here he goes, marching his way inside.

"Master? I'm sorry! I meant, Taehyung?" He called since he's not seeing any sign of him in the living room. He then decided to go to the kitchen to put his bento box on the countertop and also check if the alpha is there but it was empty.

"I guess he must be in the music room" so Jimin thought he should go there too and start organizing Taehyung's tasks, surprisingly, that too is empty.

“Did he go out?” he mumbled to himself and started turning on one of the computers from the music room when he heard a crashing sound from what seems to be the master’s bedroom. Without thinking, he quickly ran his way to see what’s going on. He didn’t even care about the possibility of someone mugging the place at the same time that he was in, he simply doesn't care about his own safety.

He twisted the cold knob from his hand to open the door and entered without hesitation. The first thing he noticed is the disheveled sheets and the lampshade that fell from the bedside table. Then in a span of two seconds, his senses suddenly felt strange and the scent, oh my god, the scent is so strong that he can almost see the color. It was musky, with a bottom note of citrus, bergamot, and rose that delivers a combination of sweet and floral aroma, Jimin was hypnotized. His feet moved involuntarily following the smell that lingers in his nostrils and that’s when his eyes landed on Taehyung, plopped down on the floor.

“Taehyung?”

“Don’t— don’t come near me.”

“Are you okay?”

“Run. Please.” He said, his arms are on his knees where his head rests not meeting Jimin’s eyes but his voice cannot hide the discomfort.

“Are you sick, Taehyung?”

“No.”

“B-but”

Jimin was about to protest some more because how can he leave seeing Taehyung in his kind of condition. He’s not heartless. However, his insides started stinging for no reason, his knees became weak at once and his feet started moving involuntarily towards the man and thoughts are now blurry.

  
  


“Alpha— ” 

Taehyung growled as an impulse when an omega calls for alpha in a rut.

“Leave.” Taehyung is trying his best to keep himself sane from the time that his main door opened and smelled the sweet pheromones of his secretary.

It was nothing but hellacious. He knew then that he can’t be within one-meter distance with the man. Jimin is an omega, a very lovely, unmated omega and he is a dominant alpha in a rut, being with him in the same vicinity while he is highly aroused will do nothing good.

  
  


"It's hot… It's so hot."

_ What was that? _ Of course, he knows it was Jimin but why on earth does he sound so different? Fuck. His pheromones are stronger, making it even more delectable than it already is. And the smell… is that…

"It's so hot, master. What should I do?"

Taehyung tilted his head up because his curiosity had been killing him.

“Jimin-ah? What are you—” 

“I don’t know what else to do. It’s so hot.”

Fuck. Jimin is getting naked. His naturally rosy cheeks have gone pinkier and seeing him free from his shirt, his beautiful collarbone in the show makes Taehyung go feral.

When Jimin shimmied out from his pants, that's when Taehyung rushed to stand up to supposedly stop the omega but he was a second too late because it fell on his marbled floor faster than he could prevent it. His Adam's apple bobbed from seeing Jimin's toned and smooth legs, his sexual urge only getting strident.

"Jimin, you're in heat. Take your suppressant and stay away from me. Go to the other room and lock yourself. Don't go near me."

"H-Heat? Yes, it's hot."

"Listen. Take your suppressant."

"Don't have" he responded blankly as he got rid of his boxers.

"Jimin" called the alpha. He doesn't know what else to say at this point. "Is this your first heat?"

"Never had heat"

Taehyung can see the haze from Jimin's eyes, and he is slowly losing himself too. The suppressant that he is taking to control his rut has never been fully effective since then and now it's just proving it to be useless.

"Touch— wanna touch" Jimin took two steps forward and launched himself to the alpha, wrapping his arms on the taller man's neck and nuzzling his nose on the exposed clavicle of his boss.

The moment Jimin touches his skin, it's like a fire was set in his being, suddenly feeling too hot to keep his pajamas although the air conditioner in his room is on despite the cold weather. 

"Touch… touch me please"

The smell of Jimin's slick is now pungent, like ripe peaches with lemon and blends of violet. It's so good that it drives Taehyung into madness.

“W-We shouldn’t do this. Get yourself together, Jimin”

“It’s hot and it hurts. Please." He begs, and when the omega starts giving Taehyung’s skin kitten licks, that’s when the alpha let his senses take over and grope a handful of Jimin’s ass in his hand squeezing it tight. It made the smaller man’s breath hitch, and the sound made every animalistic instinct of Taehyung go alive. He didn't waste any time and kissed Jimin like he was a meal that suffices his famished stomach.

It was obvious that Jimin is inexperienced from the way he kisses, but Taehyung still felt the need to confirm so he asked when they stopped to catch their breaths, “You haven’t had sex with anyone, do you?” It was more of a statement really rather than a question.

“Sex? Yes, I want that”

“That wasn’t my question”

“I-I’m sorry alpha— yes, no… no, no sex yet. Please help me” Jimin rambled. His thoughts are now incoherent, but Taehyung was no better.

“Fuck. This is bad. We shouldn’t—” Taehyung was cut off by a pair of lips that suppresses the last reasonable justification he has and gave in to the pillowy mouth that had attracted him since the first day he saw it. He’s always wondered if it was as soft as it looks and yes, it was just as flabby as he imagined. It was a burning kiss, shared with teeth and tongue, sending all the good signals to their brains telling them that none of the world matters. He vaguely even realized that he is now out of his pajamas making them skin to skin, their touches electrifying.

Taehyung’s hands wandered to Jimin’s back down to his ass. He was caressing it gently as his kisses trail his neck, scenting him unconsciously and sucking every part that his mouth can reach. He then carefully inserted a finger to Jimin’s hole, that elicited the most beautiful moan he heard, it was almost like his secretary was singing.

Jimin’s response was to lift his leg up to give more access for Taeyhyung’s slender fingers to explore and pleasure him in unimaginable ways. Something that he has never done for himself and something he solely believes that he would never need, hence, today was proven wrong.

"More… Please" 

If Taehyung isn't on a rut, he would have taken things slowly and enjoy the beautiful built of Jimin like he was sculpted by a God that he didn't believe in, but today isn't a time for that. His erection is painfully hard and his unstable pheromones only heighten his sex drive, so the next thing they know, he hoisted Jimin with ease that made the other yelped from surprise.

"I'm going in," he said simply, not waiting for any confirmation because his cock is screaming for release. With all the slick that has been produced by his secretary, sliding his dick wasn't really a problem.

"Master— it's… it's too deep" Jimin spoke breathily, feeling the delicious burn of his stretched hole. He may have not seen how big Taehyung's cock yet but he can definitely feel it from the way it hits the soft nerve inside him that gives a tingling sensation even without thrusting yet.

"Hold on to me" Taehyung commanded and without further delay, he thrust in an unforgiving pace, lifting Jimin in an up and down motion as he marks his neck, making him completely under his mercy.

Taehyung pressed Jimin to the wall and continuously ram into him, hitting his prostate efficiently, the sensation is all too foreign for Jimin, nevertheless he doesn't want it to stop.

"Master"

"Say my name" Taehyung grunted and Jimin though thoughts were hazy, he complied.

"I feel weird T-Taehyung, oh my god" Jimin wailed, losing his strength to keep his arms locked to his partner's neck.

"Hold on tighter"

"Can't… Bed… Please" forming a sentence is as difficult as it could get so he tries his best to connect the words hoping that the alpha would understand and listen to his plea.

Taehyung isn't cruel. He is dominant but not cruel, never. A mean bone simply doesn't exist is his persona, except maybe a " _ mean boner _ " but that's for a different discussion. So, he did just what he was told and laid Jimin on the bed with as much caution as he could amidst his frenzy. 

The moment that the omega felt his back laying flat on the featherbed, his small hand reached almost immediately not willing to miss the warm skin that caged him which was returned with wet kisses and eager tongue.

Jimin didn’t know when the tears started falling off his eyes, but no, he wasn’t crying in pain, it was the complete opposite and at this point, he had completely lost control of how his body would react.

Taehyung of course didn’t fail to notice how beautiful Jimin is under the natural light of his room, glimmering eyes that shines from the salty liquid, cheeks flushed a shade of rose, and sinful lips, that are stained red from the abuse it received from their hungry kiss. He is perfect. 

“I-I feel weird— s-stop”

“You’re clenching”

“I d-don't know”

“You’re about to come and that’s fine”

Being a recessive omega, his biology works differently that made Jimin very much a late bloomer. Unlike the other, his sexual urges were more like a sleeping beauty waiting for someone to awaken him, thus, he never found the need to relieve himself. That means, no touching, masturbation, cross that all out and so, yes, he's a twenty-five-year-old man who's getting deflowered by a hot alpha who he may have been crushing on in silence, although his subconscious will never admit.

They’re both lost in their own bubble, every single fiber in their body is filled with electricity that completely erases the rest of the world. It’s just Taehyung and Jimin, Jimin and Taehyung. For that matter, even words don't seem to make much sense but they compensate through moans and kisses, not disconnecting their lips from each other until both of them are coming, their wave of orgasm too strong, they can both bet that it was the best sensation they ever had.

They fucked the entire day and continued to do so through the night in different positions until both were sated, satisfied, and surrendered themselves to the darkness to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was your partner an Alpha? Dominant?" asked the doctor.
> 
> "H-he's not my partner" Jimin bit his lips, his eyes trained on his small hands fidgeting on the hem of his sleeves. Taehyung on the other hand felt an urge to grab it on his own, his heart is itching to comfort the man but he is unsure if he has that right. Before he does anything, his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Jimin's voice again.
> 
> "But yes, he's a dominant alpha"

Jimin has been so used to sleeping alone for the longest time like it was his second nature so when he felt something warm enframing him, his immediate reaction was to squeal with shock. What. The. Fuck.

“AAAAAAHHHH!”

“What? What? What’s wrong?!”

“What did we do? Why are we naked? And why does my body hurt? Oh my god! Did we— ” Jimin covered his mouth to stop himself from spurting questions when a faint flashback crosses his brain as if his consciousness was mocking him, saying  _ hell the fuck yeah, you did the birds and the bees. _

Taehyung doesn’t know what to say. How could he, when everything that happened from yesterday was a product of their heat and rut and in his case, you can add emotional constipation he’s been suffering with so he settled with “are you okay, Jimin?”

_ I slept with my boss, yeah sure, I’m totally okay.  _

He didn’t say that. No matter how shitty he thought the situation was, he knew that Taehyung didn’t deserve his wrath.

“I’m sorry, I'm so sorry" he apologized and bowed his head while sitting on the bed, his hands clutching the comforter to cover his chest.

"What? Hey… No. Don't be"

“I shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have crossed the line. Oh my god, you are my boss! What did I do? I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry.”

“Hey, look at me”

Jimin only shook his head and remained bowing.

“Jimin, look at me, please” he pleaded but the omega was unfazed. “Fine. Okay…” he took another breath before speaking, “Nothing has to change” 

Lies.

A big fat lie because in the back of his head, he wants to change a lot of things. Perhaps, he wanted to start dating his secretary who he was always attracted to from the start, and having a taste of passion they both shared yesterday, only intensifies the motion of the silly butterflies that won’t stop swimming in his darn stomach.

“Just think of it as a medical aid. Yes! That’s right. Medical aid, of course. You were in heat, I was in a rut, we both needed help and so we just did what we have to do as decent wolves slash humans. We just helped each other. That’s how our biology works, there’s nothing wrong with that. You shouldn’t be sorry”

It was such a flimsy excuse that he nearly slapped his face right after, but Jimin unexpectedly bought it.

"R-right. We just helped each other" he repeated as if he was convincing himself with the rationale presented to him by Taehyung.

"Exactly" he retorts, relieved that the omega is no longer blaming himself. "Let's eat breakfast. Feel free to use the bathroom while I prepare."

"Okay" Jimin whispered. He seemed more at ease now than what he was when he woke up, letting go of the sheets that he used to cover himself up to proceed to the bathroom. When he did, Taehyung didn't miss the marks that bloomed on Jimin's pale skin that has turned a lovely shade of red and purple. He had some on his chest, neck and he's sure that there must be more in other parts of the omega's fragile body. 

Taehyung also noticed the swollen buds of Jimin that made his dick twitch in an instant, his morning wood saying  _ hello _ beneath the blankets. Fuck. He wanted to reach for Jimin so bad and go for another round, but how? Just, how?

The moment his secretary was out of sight, he hurriedly made his way to the other bathroom to take care of his alive, awake, and enthusiastic boner.

Weeks passed and the two decided not to talk about what happened between them. Their relationship remained professional, Jimin keeping himself level-headed, and Taehyung, well, he's had his thoughts that's been occurring way too many times but he had it concealed safely on the farthest corner of his problematic brain. Only entertaining such on late nights.

Today is one of those days where Taehyung yet again had Jimin in his mind. His subconscious made him order a breakfast for two which honestly isn't unusual anymore, given that his secretary has been generous in sharing food with him so this should just be an ordinary gesture. Jimin shouldn't find it weird, he convinced himself as he sipped his hot chocolate waiting for the omega.

"He's usually early. I wonder what happened"

It's past nine in the morning and Jimin is still not in his apartment. After their heated encounter, Taehyung tried his best to do his tasks in the office, determined to erase the awkwardness that's been haunting him like a ghost. However, today, he really needs to work on his new songs as he has been delayed for a few days, so he just sincerely hoped that nothing perverse happened.

He picked up his phone to send a text but just when he was about to hit send, he heard the door opening and smelled Jimin's scent.

"Hi, I'm sorry for being late" his secretary immediately apologized, bowing his head. 

'It's okay, you weren't too late" Taehyung assured. He hasn't known Jimin for too long but he knows that he tends to be too hard on himself and the last thing he would want is to have Jimin beat himself up on trivial matters.

"I got you an egg sandwich and coffee, eat first"

"Oh, thanks Taehyung"

"No biggie" he answered, trying to sound nonchalant, though he doesn't exactly understand why.

He observed Jimin unwrapping the sandwich to take his first bite, as his lips form a grin admiring how the omega's tiny fingers poke out a little from his sweatshirt to hold the food with both hands. If he could, he would totally grab Jimin's  _ fingies  _ that's how he calls it secretly, and just cooed at it. Taehyung really had it bad.

However, he was taken out of his reverie when Jimin suddenly made a hurling sound, covering his mouth like he was about to vomit.

"Are you okay?"

Jimin only shook his head, his own hand still on his mouth and hurriedly ran to the comfort room. Taehyung's impulse had him following his secretary worried about what's happening.

"God, Jimin. Are you okay? Are you sick?"

The omega belched one more time before trying to calm himself, the corners of his eyes wet from tears. "I don't feel well"

"We're going to the hospital"

"N-no need. I'll be okay."

"You just vomited out of nowhere, Jimin, that's not normal."

"I swear, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine. Let's go or I'll carry you"

Jimin eventually complied because he sees no point at disagreeing with the alpha. One, he is the boss, and two, he doesn't remember seeing Taehyung’s eyes being that firm—- ever, he actually felt his body tremble. Damn.

The ride didn’t take long and now they are walking to the private hospital that looks like a hotel honestly.

“We could have gone to the public hospital. It must be expensive here.”

“I can’t go there. The paparazzi would be on my neck. Don’t worry about the fee, I make enough money to take care of my employee.” Taehyung assured, plainly but mind you, he was walking hand in hand with Jimin. 

They went inside a room straight away without having to wait for the nurse to call them, and on instances like that, the omega realizes how huge is the difference of their status quo.

“Hyung” Taehyung called and they were met by a very handsome man, oozing with all the beauty in this world that could offer combined. Jimin’s eyes fall immediately on the name on top of his office desk where it says “Kim Seokjin.”

“Oh, Taehyung-ah! You were fast!” 

“No traffic”

“Ah, I see. Is this your secretary?” Jin asked and Jimin thought he saw his eyebrows quirked on the question as if he was saying something suggestive to Taehyung but he could be imagining it. He doesn't know. 

“Hi, doc, my name is Jimin” 

“Hello Jimin, I’m Kim Seokjin, Taehyung’s brother.”

“B-brother?!” Jimin stuttered. He heard Taehyung laugh softly from his reaction and he instantly shoots him a glare as if saying  _ you find this funny? _

“Yeah, I’m his hyung. We own this hospital."

You would probably think that Jimin is used to the Kim family's wealth by now but nope, his mouth still fell from the news.

Before the doctor started checking Jimin's vital sign, Taehyung shared what happened briefly. 

"You don't have a fever and your tonsils aren't swollen too," Jin informed Jimin while writing down on his medical chart.

"Prior to eating the sandwich, have you had any discomfort?"

"Well, I feel nauseous when I wake up earlier and ended up puking"

"Is that why you were late? You should have just told me so you can rest. You didn't have to report to work, Jimin-ah" Taehyung blurted, the nickname slipping subconsciously.

"Did you eat anything weird last night? Any food that may be close to its expiry date?" Jin followed up.

Jimin shook his head first and informed the doctor what he had for dinner which was kimchi stew, rice, and mixed vegetables.

"I honestly don't think it's food poisoning, so we'll draw some blood and urine samples for tests. We'll also have you undergo an ultrasound to check you thoroughly."

"Ultrasound? Why?" Taehyung interrupted and he probably shouldn't have but he was too shocked to stop himself.

Jin wasn't expecting his brother's unsolicited reaction, because, who would? In that instant, he wonders what's gotten into him, and now that he's thinking about it, he realizes that this is his first time seeing Taehyung taking care of an "employee." Although he may be in the medical field right now, it doesn't change the fact that he is a chaebol too so he knows a thing or two about running a business, and one of which is the fact that an employer does not necessarily need to send his employee to a first-class private hospital and be accompanied by the 'boss' himself. Strange. He finds it strange. Hence, he shrugged and simply answered "that's just how it goes" like a parent addressing their child.

  
  
  


It only took half an hour for the procedure and result of the tests. Now they're back to the consultation room after buying a drink from the vendo machine.

"So, well… I have the result with me now and I'm relieved to tell you that it doesn't look like you have a serious illness." The doctor laid the news while his eyes are still fixed on the chart.

"Oh, thank goodness" Jimin whispered.

"Aside from that…" Jin cleared his throat before continuing, "you are a few weeks pregnant"

"WHAT?!" Both men exclaimed a little aggressive that startled the eldest, the paperwork almost slipping from his hand.

"Okay, calm down, you two. Jesus fuck. You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"B-but I'm recessive! That's… that's impossible! How could that be?!"

"Well, being a recessive doesn't necessarily mean that you can't get pregnant. It only means that you'll have a hard time compared to other omegas, but there is still a small chance of you conceiving."

"But that was my first time! How could I get pregnant that fast? It doesn't make sense!"

"Was your partner an Alpha? Dominant?" asked the doctor.

"H-he's not my partner" Jimin bit his lips, his eyes trained on his small hands fidgeting on the hem of his sleeves. Taehyung on the other hand felt an urge to grab it on his own, his heart is itching to comfort the man but he is unsure if he has that right. Before he does anything, his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Jimin's voice again.

"But yes, he's a dominant alpha"

“I see. Please don’t get me wrong Jiminssi, as a medical practitioner, I would like to give you the advice to help out. I hope you don’t mind me asking questions.”

“Okay”

“I heard you say that it was your first time with that man, were you in heat then?”

Jimin can only nod, his throat feels dry.

“Was that your first heat too?”

“Yes,” he said too softly.

The doctor hummed while writing something on his chart before speaking again, “Okay, as I’ve mentioned earlier, being recessive doesn’t equate to infertility. That was a common misconception in our society, so please erase that hearsay that has been going around for too long despite the modern times. In your case, you had a sexual encounter with a dominant alpha, and given that you were in heat, obviously, there was no protection, however, the responsibility lies on your alpha because he should have been more careful because how can he just go on with it without consideration? As an alpha myself, it embarrasses me to know that— ”

“I WAS ON RUT! CAN YOU NOT JUDGE ME LIKE THAT?!”

“WHAT?!”

“Fuck” Taehyung cursed and ran his fingers on his hair roughly, stress painted on his face. This is exactly what he was avoiding which is why he opted to hire a recessive omega and now he is sitting in front of his doctor brother, spewing insults about him because alas, he's going to be a father. All efforts have gone to waste.

Jimin’s hand instinctively covered his mouth from shock. He tried his best not to mention Taehyung throughout the conversation, hell, he didn’t even look at him. Can this day get even more surprising?

“Y-You’re… Oh my God, I think I’m going to have an aneurysm.” Jin stood up from his chair to get a bottle of water from the small fridge, hoping to calm his nerves. He drank it in one gulp and took lungfuls of air before speaking again to break the deafening silence.

“What’s your plan?” Jin asked while handing over the result of Jimin’s sonogram where he sees a tiny cell-like inside the omega’s womb, holding the picture with his shaky fingers.

Jimin took Taehyung’s reaction as a disappointment which he fully understood. Taehyung is at the peak of his career, his business is booming like flowers in Springtime, people love him no matter where he goes, he is destined for success and this predicament will surely lead him down the drain and Jimin has never felt this awful in his entire life.

“He doesn’t have to get involved. It was my fault for bringing him into this situation. Please don’t— ”

“It’s my child too, Jimin. Of course, I will be involved.”

“Okay, I shouldn’t have asked. It was not my place to ask, I’m sorry. But as your brother, my conscience is screaming at me to help you out, so I hope you don’t take it the wrong way” Jin interrupted the two. “Was Jimin in heat before you were on rut?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“That was Jimin’s first heat, and you happened to be in a rut too. I was thinking that your rut must have triggered his heat. Am I right?”

Both men tried to recall the event as much as they could, despite the gray cloud that seemed to be blocking their memory lane.

“I’m not… I was okay before I left for work, god. What’s happening?” Jimin finally spoke, his question wasn’t really directed to anyone and wasn’t expecting to get an answer even but Jin heckled his stupefaction.

“Well, there’s only one logical explanation to that.”

“Which is?” Taehyung retorts.

“You are mates.”

  
  


The news of mating and pregnancy had shocked the living hell out of Jimin to the point where his legs felt like jello so now that they're walking back to Taehyung's car, he can feel his footsteps heavy and his balance unsteady. Taehyung being silent is only adding to his anxiety, he can feel his stomach churning like he was about to vomit for the nth time this day.

They’re now inside Taehyung’s luxurious vehicle, which Jimin honestly finds suffocating for so many reasons— it being damn expensive he’s afraid of dirtying the upholstery, and well, the space between him and his boss seems to be getting farther and farther with every ticking of his watch, to the point where he flinched when he heard him speak.

“Your pheromones.”

“What?” he answered, startled and confused.

“I can smell the shift of your pheromones.”

“I’m sorry… just don’t mind me.”

“Jimin”

“I’m okay… just” he breathed deep, “just go on please.”

And so Taehyung did. He drove in silence, respecting Jimin’s plea the best that he could. He wanted to say something but he isn’t sure what, or if he’s capable enough of forming words that could bring sense to their dilemma which is why in a way, he was thankful for the silence at the same time.

  
  


Inside Taehyung’s apartment, the awkwardness in the air is so thick to the point where if you drop a needle to the floor, you’d hear the crashing of the thin metal surrounding the entire place, making both their chest heavy and Jimin couldn't stand it so, despite his apprehension, he broke the stillness.

"I don't think I can work today, Taehyung. I will just get my bag in your music room and I'll— "

"Jimin"

"You don't have to worry. I will not ruin your image… The situation has nothing to do with you, it was all my fault, I'm so sorry. I promise not to get a word out to anyone. You can include it on our NDA, I’m happy to sign—”

  
  


"Jimin" he called again, firmer this time, his tone authoritative. He didn't intend to intimidate Jimin at all, cross that out of the list, he just simply wants the omega to pay him attention because it has been glaringly evident that he is avoiding a conversation which worked obviously when the smaller man trembled a tad, his inner wolf submitting inevitably to the alpha, “You will not raise our child alone.”

“No, you- you don’t have to put up with it. You shouldn’t get involved.”

“I already am.”

“And that wasn’t my intention! I’m really sorry.”

Taehyung hates that he isn’t as good in words as he does in writing a song. Really, his mind is still in shambles, incapable of formulating a thought that he could articulate to make things better for the both of them, he is too lost, too confused, and too heartbroken to see how distressed Jimin is standing in front of him, all lights in his eyes gone. The space between them measures only a few steps but it feels like a mile and he’s determined to get rid of that unnerving distance when he pulled the omega, wrapping his arm through its slender waist, his other hand holding Jimin’s nape, “We’re mates, Jimin-ah. You’re my omega.”

The words uttered by the alpha was enough to shatter the walls that he built around him, a barrier that he assembled through the short course of his travel from the hospital up to the apartment where he is now trapped comfortably in Taehyung’s arms. He never knew how much he needed the hug until he started sobbing on his alpha’s chest, vulnerable, his fears vanishing so quickly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered amidst his heaving.

“This is meant to happen, Jimin-ah. You’re not doing this whole thing alone. We’ll be alright.” He assured, rubbing the smaller’s back to ease him some more. When he felt that Jimin calmed down, from his misery, he set him free and kissed his cheeks as his way of assuring, and Taehyung wasn’t sure but he thought that the omega blushed from it, “cute” he said finally.

“You’re not going back to your apartment anymore.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll live with me.”

“But”

“You’re my omega and my secretary, that would be the perfect set-up isn’t it? I can’t let you travel your way here every day when I know that your morning sickness gets to you that bad.” He said flashing a smile to Jimin, with zero clues how much effect it has on the other. 

  
“Okay” Jimin answered like he was programmed to agree with every word that Taehyung is saying. At that, he’s slowly realizing that his  _ “appreciation” _ to the man could actually be meaning something more. Something that he didn’t let himself acknowledge because he doesn’t believe he has the right to do so, battling his subconscious that no, he isn’t attracted to his boss, he was just grateful for the kindness because, at that time, it doesn’t feel right to see the alpha on a different light, but now that they’ve found out that they are mates, maybe, just maybe, he’s letting his heart be a little more greedy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you add Taehyung and Jimin together, you would get domestic as the answer.

It has been a hectic schedule for the two after they have come to terms that they're now a soon to be parents. Taehyung had been more hardworking than ever while Jimin tried his best to help out as his secretary. It wasn't exactly easy because the morning sickness wouldn't leave him alone to the point where Taehyung banned him from waking up early to make breakfast.

"God, why is pregnancy so complicated?"

"I'm the one puking my intestines out, why are you complaining?" Jimin answered before retching on the toilet bowl while Taehyung rubs his back to comfort him.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just horrified, okay? It's hard seeing you like that."

Jimin straightened his back to stand up, flushing the toilet and stepped towards the sink to brush his teeth.

"Are you okay now?' Taehyung asked worriedly. It's been roughly a week since they started living together and he just couldn't get used to seeing Jimin struggling, helpless.

The omega only nods, his eyes are still glimmering from the tears.

"I'm sorry"

"Hmm?" Jimin can only hum in a rising intonation since he is still brushing his teeth.

"If it wasn't for me, you… you wouldn't be— "

He was cut off by Jimin who spat and gargled quickly. "You said it yourself, Taehyung-ah, this is meant to happen. Don't mop like that, you big puppy" he ruffled Taehyung's hair smiling bright, so bright that the alpha was enamored.

"Okay, let me buy you new clothes at least.”

“Why?”

“Your tummy will get bigger soon, you won’t fit in your clothes.”

“Are you saying I’m fat?”

“Oh my God, I didn’t say any of that!” Taehyung defended himself aggressively.

Jimin chuckled, that melodious laugh like wind chimes that never fail to relax Taehyung’s stiffness every time. “I was kidding, loosen up, master” he teased.

“It’s cause you say it as if being fat would make you any less cute”

Then there was an awkward silence.

Sure they reached the point where they were comfortable enough to call each other nicknames, crack jokes, and such, but flirting wasn’t part of the list yet. They’ve never talked about feelings, thus leaving them with a painstakingly unwieldy ball game. 

Taehyung cleared his throat instead, he’d probably do anything to stir the mood at this rate, “come on, let’s eat and shop” then he walked out as fast as he could like a criminal trying to escape the cops leaving the baffled omega.

  
  
  
  


“What are we doing here?” Jimin whispered yell.

“Told you I’m gonna buy your clothes didn’t I?”

“I know, but you didn’t tell me that you’ll buy it here!”

“And I don’t see the problem?”

“This is Gucci, Taehyung! Of course, it’s a problem!”

“Huh? Should we move to Chanel?”

“What?! No!”

Taehyung doesn’t get it. What on earth does Jimin want exactly? How can he not like Gucci? He was borderline offended and weirded out because that’s his favorite brand we’re talking about here. The brand that he has been accustomed to even before he started his own line and yet, he’s seeing the look of disgust from Jimin? Just why?

“Then, what’s the problem?” The sales representatives are looking at them strangely now, unsure if they should offer their assistance or what but none of them notices.

“It’s too expensive here oh my God, Taehyung.”

“You know money is not an issue, right? I mean, I’m not bragging, just telling you that it’s okay, it’s not a problem.”

“Well, it is for me!”

And he’s not gonna lie. Jimin’s reaction is only adding to the reason why Taehyung finds him adorable. If it was someone else, he’s sure that they would rush to pick the trendiest designer clothes, but then again, Jimin isn’t like the rest of them. He is one of a kind.

“Okay, so where should we go?”

“Can’t we just go to Lotte Department Store? The middle-class section?”

“No! My family owns that and he would see you, he would see us.” His response was instant and it startled the omega. 

“Oh”

Just when he thought that he had accepted his place in Taehyung's life, today makes him realize that it still hurt. It fucking hurts to be hidden and seeing the alpha’s reaction firsthand just added salt to the wound.

“I didn’t know that your family-owned the mall, I’m sorry”

“No, no, I’m sorry. I was just taken off-guard, if- if you really want to—”

“It’s fine, just take your pick here and it should be good. I’m not really into these kinds of things.” The kind of smile plastered on Jimin’s face doesn’t sit well with Taehyung, it was too polite and distant but he opted not to say a word, concerned that he might push the wrong buttons when he does.

Because Jimin wasn’t picky with his clothes, their shopping was a breeze and only took a few minutes before heading out with bags that are too many to count. They’ve had their lunch too and now ready to come back home. 

Just like any other pregnant person, Jimin often feels sleepy so he mostly takes a nap in between his work which Taehyung doesn’t mind. He initially offered Jimin to stop working if he feels too exhausted and he will just be hiring another person to take his place temporarily but he refused so he thought that allowing him to rest when he needs it is the best he can do to meet half-way which is why they are walking back to Taehyung’s car when something stopped Jimin in his track.

“Cute” Jimin is looking at the baby shoes that are displayed from one of the stores that they happened to pass by.

“You want to go inside?”

“Huh?”

“Do you want to look around?”

Jimin hesitated for a second, but that tiny shoe was really pulling his heartstrings so he nodded.

“All you have to do is ask you see? Come on”

They looked around the store and checked out the tiny clothes, mittens, and shoes, adoring the cuteness of each design.

“Is this how I’ll feel when I have my child?” Jimin whispered to himself as he touched the velvety shoe that he placed on his palm. His face filled with fondness that Taehyung has never seen.

“You have our child… He’s just enjoying his time in your womb.”

“Huh?” Jimin was pulled out from his daydreaming upon hearing Taehyung’s voice. In fact, he has forgotten for a second that he was with him, too lost in his own thoughts so when he sees that the alpha is observing him, suddenly, he feels his cheeks reddening from the attention.

“Let’s get that shoe”

“But you already bought too much today.”

“And I’m buying again”

“But-”

  
  


And they still ended up buying the shoe which is now placed on the shelf in his room serving as a decoration and an instant picker-upper.

He finally wore his oversized pink shirt as sleepwear, deciding not to put on pajamas because he's feeling a little hot tonight since his temperature is changing due to pregnancy and thankful that he was about to lay on the bed to finally let his exhausted muscles rest when he heard a sound of shattered glass from Taehyung's room. It was faint and can barely be heard because his door is now locked but he still decided to check if the other needs help.

He twisted the knob absentmindedly, only to see an empty bed.

“Taehyung?” He called. “Is everything alright?”

“Y-Yeah… Just… Something happened. I got this. Please go back to your room.”

Trust Jimin to do the complete opposite all the time regardless of what you tell him to do if he senses that something is wrong. So even with Taehyung’s assurance, he still went ahead and walked his way inside the room with full intention to see what got broken. He didn’t even reach that far anymore because Taehyung stepped out of his restroom wearing only his boxers, cheeks flushed, and fuck he smell so good, so delicious and that’s when it hits Jimin.

“Are you on rut, Taehyung?”

Dejavu.

“Yes, but I’ll be alright. I’ve taken the suppressants.” He answered without paying a glance at Jimin and dropped himself face flat on the bed.

“Suppressants? More than one?”

“Yeah”

“How many did you take?”

“Four pills”

“What?! You can’t take that much, Taehyung-ah!”

“I have no choice. The stupid pills won’t work! It doesn't do anything!" His response was a shout, agitated at Jimin for lecturing him of something that he's already aware of. He just wants the omega to leave while he still has some sanity left in him before he completely loses a sense of reality when his rut reaches its peak. 

Jimin sighed before answering, “I'll tell you what it does. Those pills fucks your brain up when not taken correctly. It's dangerous, Taehyung!”

This time, the alpha's patience has completely been erased from the equation, his impulse got him rising from the bed as he turns around and speaks, “What else should I—” Taehyung almost choked from his own words when he sees that Jimin is only wearing an oversized shirt that's a bit short to cover his entire ass with a neckline that’s a little stretched and loose, indicating that it has been overworn which also exposes his clavicle. God. Jimin is a sin. 

“do” He finishes after a momentary pause swallowing his saliva to ease the dryness of his throat.

“I-I'm your mate, Taehyung-ah. I should help you.” Jimin stutters, his voice getting softer almost inaudible. 

“No, Jimin-ah, you don’t have to. You don’t need to force yourself.” He turned around to lay on the bed again, his hands covering his eyes to hide his frustration. He tried to erase the image of Jimin on the back of his mind to no success. How could he when he can still smell the sweet scent of the omega lingering inside the room so he hopes he leaves him be as soon as possible, but nope, life has its own way of messing with him especially when he feels the bed dipping and holy shit Jimin is straddling him, his underwear left on the floor.

"What are you doing? I told you that you didn't have to— "

"Force myself? What made you think that?" He answered before leaning down, his palm on Taehyung's chest and faces merely an inch apart, "I want this, Tae. I want to take care of you. I want to feel your touch. Will you let me?"

Taehyung made a low growl before grabbing the back of Jimin’s neck to press their lips to a searing kiss, his left hand caresses the omega’s butt cheeks while their tongues meet, their teeth clash a bit but all in all, it was dizzyingly great that both can’t help but moan in between their kisses especially when Jimin pushes steadily against Taehyung’s hard cock, grinding.

Jimin continued kissing the man down to his mate’s neck, then his chest, paying extra attention to his pert buds until he reached Taehyung’s navel, leaving love bites that will turn purple soon and when he pulled down the alpha’s boxers, his erection sprang free, precum already leaking from his arousal.  _ There was no part of him that wasn't beautiful. _ Jimin thought.

He didn’t know what got to him, he was just admiring Taehyung’s beautiful dick, something that he failed to do when he was in heat but the next thing he knows, he’s sucking it like the lollipops that he’s fond of, tasting the sweet precum on his mouth, thankful for whatever Taehyung has eaten because he tastes damn good. 

Honestly, he had no idea what he’s doing, it’s not like he’s ever had sex before but he’s taking Taehyung’s guttural moan as a good sign that’s he’s doing well, so he ran his tongue to Taehyung’s slit one last time before bobbing his head, taking him as far as he could while his other hand jerks off the remaining of the alpha’s length because there’s no way in hell would he actually fit in Jimin’s mouth.

“Jimin-ah… Stop. I’m gonna” 

He didn’t stop. He continued giving him head until Taehyung was coming in his mouth, the liquid making him choke a little when it hit his throat unprepared.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry! Jimin-ah are you okay?”

Jimin cleared his throat and smiled to assure Taehyung that he is alright but he has absolutely no clue how it makes Taehyung’s heart stampede inside his ribcage, he’s afraid it might actually fall off. He was about to mutter another apology when Jimin kissed him again, making him lay back to the bed, he could feel Jimin’s tiny fingers playing with his hair.

“You’re still hard”

“How can I not? My mate is so pretty.”

“Liar”

“I’m not.”

“Open me up, please,” He said breathlessly and nibbled on Taehyung’s earlobe sending shivers to his spine. The alpha was quick to comply because no matter how horny he gets, he would never want to hurt Jimin in the process, so he slid his slender finger, skillfully gyrating on Jimin’s hole, finger-fucking him to perfection, hitting his prostate making him sing for his name.

“T-Tae… I’m ready… Please”

"Okay, how do you wanna do it?"

Jimin answered Taehyung's question by sitting up, positioning the alpha’s manhood in his hole, and slowly sat into it, completely bottoming out.

Taehyung growled from the sensation of feeling the heat succumbing his dick, "Jimin-ah"

"I'll take care of you, Taehyung-ah. You'll be alright." he gave a timid smile and reached for the alpha to continue kissing him as his hips move in a luscious motion, slow, and steady to adjust himself from Taehyung's girth.

Soon enough, he picked up his pace, bouncing lasciviously to Taehyung’s cock, every motion hits the soft nerve that gives the pleasurable sensation, making him drool and cry for his alpha’s name most especially when Taehyung jerked his dick while he fuck himself to oblivion. Jimin can feel that he is near his climax, his limbs losing the strength but he continued until both of them made that explicit moan from satisfaction, their seeds flow freely, leaking through their glistening skin.

“God.” Jimin dropped his body on top of Taehyung, his head on the taller man’s chest while he tried to catch his breath. “Do you— do you feel better now?” 

Taehyung snorted, albeit soft and barely audible, it's genuine and lovely, Jimin thought. "For now? Yeah. I'll be okay for a few minutes."

Jimin lifted his face to look at him in the eye, his expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief. "F-few minutes?!"

His mate couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Jimin is. Flushed cheeks, puppy eyes that are sparkling from the tears, he's gorgeous. "I'm an alpha, Jimin-ah… but you've done enough. You can go back to-"

"No." Taehyung was interrupted by Jimin, making him startled a bit. "I can do this much Tae, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Taehyung asked concern couldn't be hidden from his face.

"Make it worthwhile," Jimin answered, burying his face on Taehyung's chest, getting a bit shy from what he just said.

"Deal." The alpha retorted, and they're up for a steamy night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summary so I'm not putting anything. LOL

Over the past few months, Taehyung and Jimin have been living under the same roof with much ease. They’ve agreed to sleep together which in their case, the master's bedroom since the bed is large enough to fit them comfortably and also being in close proximity allows the alpha to take care of his omega better during his morning sickness. It has come to a point where his body goes on autopilot every 7 AM to wake up and check if Jimin is okay. Today, he rose to hearing a quiet sniffle, obviously trying to suppress his cries and that was enough for Taehyung to rush to the restroom.

  
"Jimin-ah? Hey, what happened?"

Jimin only shook his head, sitting on the toilet bowl, "Nothing… I don't know. I'm sorry."

Taehyung felt a stab in his chest from hearing how vulnerable Jimin sounded, his voice breaking. He kneeled in front of him, and cupped his face, noticing how pink his cheeks have become and his nose is now red and the pout, god, it has officially become Taehyung's weakness.

"Hey, it's not nothing. You can tell me. Please tell me."

"No, it's nothing."

"If you don't tell me, our baby will be sad too," he said and gave an understanding smile to his partner. He didn't know where it came from, surely, he doesn't know if there was even a slight truth to that, but he said it anyway.

"I-I'm getting bigger… and my toes… it's getting bigger too. I won't fit in my clothes anymore." Jimin finally shared what's causing him the devastation. Meanwhile, Taehyung finds him extremely adorable. He couldn't help but thumb Jimin's soft cheeks.

"We bought your maternity clothes. It's okay, Jimin-ah''

"I know but I still feel sad and I don't know why"

"Ah, I've read that pregnancy makes people emotional. It's all good, I'm here and our baby is here" Taehyung assured rubbing Jimin's tummy when they felt a sudden movement making them both gasp from surprise.

“Oh my God?! Did you feel that?” He asked, looking at Jimin, his eyes sparkled in delight. “Do it again munchkin, appa is here.” Taehyung talked fondly, rubbing the omega’s belly again waiting for another movement.

Jimin’s heart feels content and his emotions are way too complex to perceive. One second, he was damn sad, and now seeing how happy Taehyung is, he’s suddenly feeling the same happiness transmitting to his brain. He honestly couldn’t keep up.

“Come on, angel give appa one more kick, please”

They both waited with hopes of having another glorious moment to no avail.

“I guess the baby just moved to find a better sleeping position.” Jimin broke the silence, ruffling Taehyung’s hair to comfort him since the disappointment is clear in his expression.

“Kim Chi” broke my heart.

“Kim Chi?”

“My child,” Taehyung said simply.

“Our child and you’re not naming them Kim Chi” Jimin protested.

“But our child is a Kim and Chi is a cute name, plus Kimchi is delicious!”

“No”

Taehyung sighed accepting the defeat, “Okay, you still have a few months to think about it.” 

  
Their day goes by with Jimin laying on the bed resting because he doesn’t feel like doing anything today for some weird reason. He was always busy going around stuff, cooking, baking, and managing Taehyung’s schedule but this day would be an exemption. His alpha spoiled him by ordering the food that he wanted to eat and making homemade popcorn to munch while he watched the notebook for the hundredth time and Tae stayed in the music room doing his compositions.

Jimin is blaming the movie. Now he feels extra gloomy and sickly, and yeah it was definitely the movie’s fault. He turned the tv off, brushed his teeth, and wrapped himself with the thick blanket without realizing that he had fallen asleep.

Hours have passed and Taehyung finally decided to call it a day. He wondered if Jimin felt a bit better, and he sure hoped he did, so he went ahead to their room to check up on him.

When he opened the door, Jimin's sweet pheromones started tickling his sense of smell in the most pleasant way, his body immediately reacting.

He stepped in to see his omega, sleeping although he didn't seem peaceful and that was enough to flick the switch, turning the red alarm on Taehyung. He marched in a haste towards the bed.

"Jimin-ah? Hey, what's wrong?" he touched Jimin's cheeks to alleviate the obvious distress but was shocked to feel his temperature.

"Jimin? Do you hear me? God. You're burning. Jimin, answer me please!" He tried to get the omega’s attention as best as he could, his panic arose instantaneously.

"A-Alpha"

“Hey, yes, I’m here. How do you feel?”

“Touch” Jimin whispered almost inaudible to hear.

“Hmm?”

“Touch me.”

God. Jimin is in heat and Taehyung? He doesn’t know what to do. It would have been easy to deal with the omega’s heat if he was in his perfect shape, physically able to do strenuous activity— yes, strenuous activity because a dominant alpha never just settle with plain vanilla for a single round and Taehyung doesn’t think Jimin is in the right condition to take that. What if he hurts him? What if he hurts their baby? He is seriously losing it.

“Jimin-ah, you’re in heat, I can’t just give you an over the counter suppressant, I should take you to the hospital. Can- can you stand? It’s okay if you can’t, I’ll just call an ambulance and—”

“You don’t want to touch me? Is it because I gained weight now? I’m ugly?” Jimin sobbed almost instantaneously, with convulsive catching of his breath and Taehyung never felt a strong panic as he feels now. It was as if his brain short-circuited and his instinct was to wipe the fat tears slipping through Jimin’s eyes and if he could slap himself he would.

“Hey, no. Don’t say that.” he cupped Jimin’s cheeks, thumbing the soft flesh, hoping it would be enough to comfort the other but of course it’s not and it kills him inside. He understands the inconsistent mood swing of Jimin because of the pregnancy and all but he couldn't help but think how the omega has such low self-esteem and somehow he blames himself for not being able to give Jimin enough appreciation.

With this, he kissed Jimin’s trembling lips, passionate but sweet. It was different from the lustful ones they shared when he had his rut and the omega melted in seconds following Taehyung’s lead.

“You’re beautiful, Jimin-ah. I’m so sorry that I do not remind you that often, but please know that you are the most beautiful omega that I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Please don’t insult yourself like that again. It hurts me too.”

Jimin is already in a haze from his heat and hearing Taehyung shower him with compliments, match it with the pleading eyes that’s looking at him so intently makes him stammer the word, “o-okay” as he was taken aback by the sudden admiration.

“I’ll be gentle.”

The alpha promised and proceeded to get rid of Jimin’s clothes, freeing themselves completely from the fabric. His omega is already leaking so much, the scent is making him salivate while his cock twitch as a reaction now completely hard from seeing how gorgeous Jimin is beneath him, plastered on the bed, eagerly waiting for his touch, needing every bit of mercy that he could give. The thought of knowing that Jimin is his, and only for him makes him go feral deep down but he is trying his best to keep himself together. Tonight would be the first time that they would be making love, and love is definitely what he wants Jimin to feel.

Taehyung kissed every exposed skin he can reach, hoping it would somehow remind Jimin of how precious he is. He trailed the omega’s neck, down to his clavicle and it’s protuberant buds.

“Your nipples are swollen, gosh”

Jimin immediately tried to hide it with his palm, shying away from Taehyung’s eyes.

“Don’t cover it. It’s sexy damn.” 

“But”

The omega is obviously trying to say something but was interrupted when Taehyung’s mouth engulfed his areola, sucking it enthusiastically while the other hand worked on the right side, pinching and tugging it making Jimin whimper. Then he made his way downwards, reaching his partner's baby bump which he was careful not to put any weight on, so he stayed on Jimin’s left side. It was a little challenging but he managed.

Events are happening in a blur, Taehyung wasn’t even on a rut but he feels his head spinning from anticipation. He had sex before of course, one that’s enough to relieve himself but no one quite matches the effect that Jimin gives him like he was a starved animal craving for more. At some point, he was able to get in between the omega’s legs, stroking Jimin’s dick for a while. He then lowered his body and duck his head and started ravishing Jimin’s hole, rimming him so good that the shorter’s eyes started tearing from delight, calling for Taehyung’s name like a prayer.

He used his skilled tongue and fingers to prepare him, tasting Jimin’s juice that always sends him over the edge. Taehyung was right from the beginning though, because Jimin is just as heavenly on his mouth as his smell.

“Tae, I’m ready. Please.”

Wow. Jimin’s voice is already beautiful when he speaks but it gets even more irresistible when he is in this state, aroused and needy. Fuck, Taehyung is mentally unsound.

“Okay, I got you.”

And it’s true. It didn’t take long until Taehyung is positioning his cock, slowly moving inside, still careful not to hurt Jimin. The pace was gentle and sinful because the alpha rolls his hips in a way where it keeps on hitting the omega’s prostate, eliciting a moan just the way Taehyung likes it. He touches Jimin like he's fine china, something that he has never done to anyone given his domineering nature. It was new and exciting. And when he got another plea from Jimin to fuck him harder, it was almost like a benediction.

He quickened his thrusts just enough to send both of them to a frenzy as they continued kissing, chasing each other’s high. Taehyung’s hand plays on the slit of Jimin’s leaking cock, stroking him while hitting the soft nerve that makes his partner's toe curl at the same time as the kisses they shared swallowed the omega’s beautiful whimpers. Taehyung thought that if heaven is real, then this is definitely it.

It took them four rounds before Jimin's heat subsided, making him relaxed, sated, and satisfied. Taehyung's worries completely vanish as he cleans the sleepy omega, looking so gorgeous in his flushed cheeks, even plumper and pinker lips. He kissed Jimin's baby bump one more time before pulling him close to a hug and finally settled for their much-needed slumber.

* * *

Jimin is only a month away from labor but until now they have yet to figure the gender of their child because every time he undergoes an ultrasound their baby would always cross its leg, hiding from what they've been anticipating. His baby bump is now more prominent but luckily, morning sickness doesn't get him as much as it did in his first trimester, though his mood swings are still extreme. 

Taehyung had to leave early today but he made sure that Jimin had his breakfast ready with a little note on the table reminding him to not strain himself. He pretty much stopped the omega from working in fear of being too exhausted, which Jimin did not accept wholeheartedly because he couldn’t imagine being just a free-loader, so they met halfway of letting the omega do little things for Taehyung as long as he does not overwork himself, and that mainly just consist of Jimin preparing snacks, or cooking for the alpha.

When he finished eating, he turned on the TV to pass the time and watch a k-drama or anything that would catch his interest. As he switched through the channels, he momentarily paused when he saw Taehyung’s picture on the screen indicating that the entertainment news is talking about him, and Jimin would be lying if he said that he wouldn't want to know what’s it about.

No matter how many times he tries to ponder the turn of events in his life, he still couldn’t quite fathom how a broke orphan like him ended up being with the most sought after bachelor in South Korea. Sometimes he worries about what will be the public’s reaction if they found out that Taehyung is having a baby to a recessive omega, he’s scared that he might completely cause the downfall of the alpha’s career but these are the type of thoughts that he doesn’t have the courage to say out loud because he’s afraid of the weight of reality, it shakes him every single time and feeling unnecessary stress is one thing that he was trying so hard to avoid.

The news is nothing too surprising, it was about the anticipation of his fans for his upcoming album, the speculations of what it could be about, and who are the artists that he will possibly collaborate with. Frankly, even Jimin has yet to hear any of the tracks that Taehyung is working on despite living under one roof so watching the different speculations and theories that his fans had made amazes him. It was going alright until the topic switched to Taehyung’s dating rumors.

It was a talk of how Taehyung and Irene would make such a great couple, and how they’ve been seen in a common circle more than twice. The woman is a well-known artist and the type to capture your eyes in an instant due to her goddess-like beauty and the fact that she is a dominant omega coming from an established family makes her the perfect match for Taehyung. Jimin’s immediate reaction was to press the off button from the remote and stood up to grab himself a glass of cold water to calm his anxious heart.

It sucks how he couldn’t even disagree with what he’s seen on TV and all he was left to do was just to swallow the bile that’s forming in his throat and hold the tears that are threatening to fall. All he could ever think of is how he doesn’t stand a chance against anyone on Taehyung’s circle and how he’s holding him back from the great things and people he could have been meeting if not for him. It was a sad notion that did not help in his growing insecurity.

When he appeased himself with positive thoughts, he decided to prepare snacks and bring it over to Taehyung’s office. He could have just ordered delivery for him, but he seriously needs to give himself a break and get outside of the apartment to get a breather. 

Times like this, he was thankful that he didn’t really socialize with his colleagues back then because now that he is on his way to Taehyung’s office, no one pays him any attention, nor dare ask how he is because honestly, he doesn’t think he could answer them. Seriously.

In front of Taehyung’s door, he twisted the knob carefully with the full intention of surprising the alpha, except it didn’t go exactly as he planned and he was the one who ended being stunned.

“Do you love him, Taehyung?’ Jimin heard a familiar voice. It took him a few seconds to realize who the man was, which turned out to be his friend Min Yoongi. He knows he shouldn’t be eavesdropping but somehow he remained stuck, frozen, unable to even move a muscle.

“I don’t know”

“What bullcrap is that, Tae? You know the answer is pretty easy if you really do love, Jimin.”

At that instant, he felt his heart crumbled, it was an emotion he’s convinced that he shouldn’t feel because it’s not like they have reached that point where they talked about their feelings or what they really are to each other— hell, even himself has yet to acknowledge how he truly feels for Taehyung so he finds it unfair that he is yet again, hurting on his own, helplessly.

“I— I really don’t know, hyung”

“Or maybe you don’t love him.” 

Jimin was ready to run but Yoongi continued speaking and caught himself listening intently.

“If you’re only living with Jimin for your child's sake, you know that wouldn’t be healthy eventually, do you? If you just feel guilty for him, please this is not how you should handle it. Have you ever introduced him to your family? Aside from Seokjin of course.”

“No, not yet.”

“What’s stopping you? Are you scared that they will just take your baby from Jimin and ditch him? Huh, the classic rich-ass problem. No, nevermind that, I don’t have to know the details if you don’t want to talk about it yet. I just want you to know that I’m here to help, and you do not have to feel stuck in a situation when there are options.”

“What do you mean, hyung? I don’t get you.”

“I have no right to decide on your life, but it doesn’t change the fact that I care about you. You are pretty much my brother so, I want nothing but the best for you, I want and need you to be happy. I wrote this paperwork, well, it’s a contract stating that you will take full responsibility for your child with Jimin while you keep your freedom if you know what I mean.”

“Wait, what?”

"Taehyung"

"He's an omega, hyung. You know how cruel this fucking society is. He... What can he do without me?"

"He can continue living his life but without the pressure of being tied with you, that's what he can do without you."

"I don't know, hyung. I'm too tired."

“I’m a lawyer and a businessman, Tae. Just read it and make him sign it if you—”

One can only take so much pain, and Jimin has definitely reached his limit. He couldn’t bear to stay for another second and listen to another word that will eventually crush his heart repeatedly so he left as quickly as he could not bothering to close the door and just left it slightly ajar. He has to leave, and he should do it fast.

Jimin hurried his way back to the apartment, and there he let himself weep, there’s a tightening in his throat and a short intake of breath, everything in him hurts to the point where he can almost feel it physically. 

“I’m so sorry baby. I’m just really, really sad. I’m so sorry that you’re being sad too— I… I can’t help it. I don’t mean to make you sad, I’m sorry” he spoke amidst his tremor, his small hands caressing his belly hoping that the gesture could make his little one understand and forgive him. It was all he could do in his hopeless situation. Of all the men that he could be with, why does it have to be Taehyung? Why do they have to be two worlds apart? Why is his world always cruel to him? His brain is filled with questions that can’t be answered by anyone.

He tried his very best to compose himself, and stand up to pack his things while he wiped his cheeks every second to dry the tears that have been pouring uncontrollably. When he is done, he gathers all his remaining strength to stand up again from the floor and have one last look at the room that has given him warmth for the past few months, realizing that starting tonight, he will be on his own again, no firm chest and large hand to hold him at night. No comforting scent to get lost too, no bright boxy smile to wake him in the morning, and most importantly, no more Kim Taehyung.

“I do not belong here,” he pronounced before leaving everything else behind.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is long overdue, but thank you for reading. hehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you for trying, Taehyung. You’re free now.”

Taehyung is beyond exhausted. It’s a miracle that he still managed to make it out of his office alive after several meetings he had to attend for his business, his album, and yes, that one conversation he had with Yoongi. Now that he’s inside the elevator, all he wanted is to lay on his bed and squish the cheeks of his omega and drown himself in his delicious scent of peaches with lemon and blends of violet that sometimes gives an impression of strawberry too, it is without a doubt the best smell of all. Come to think of it, Jimin hasn’t texted him the whole day so he wonders what could he be up to.

He pressed the code to open the door and immediately noticed the absence of sound from his apartment. It was dead silent and the lights were off too. He sniffed the air, searching for Jimin’s pheromones and when he could barely trace it, his footsteps quickened heading to their room, panic surges with every ticking of the clock.

“Jimin?”

He called once, twice, and thrice unanswered.

His chest is heavy and anxiety creeps to every corner of his brain that he can't think straight. His room, like the rest of the apartment, is empty too but what’s even worse is him finding out that Jimin’s clothes and suitcase are gone. He took his phone and dialed his mate’s phone number with his trembling fingers but none of his attempts were successful, all he hears is just a single beeping tone, not even a voicemail then the line gets disconnected.

He paced back and forth, eyebrows drawing together. At some point, he forced himself to sit on the edge of his bed to look at his fidgety hands that won’t settle, and that’s when he saw a small sticky note next to the baby shoes that they bought. Quickly, he picked it up, his spark of hope not even lasting for a minute when he read Jimin’s message.

“Thank you for trying, Taehyung. You’re free now.”

Taehyung’s face turned pallid, a sudden coldness hit his core losing his strength to even stand straight. All he could muster is that Jimin is gone. His omega is gone. His mate is gone.

What could have possibly happened? Where did he go wrong? He repeats this question numerous times, running a hand through his hair. He is certain that they are okay, they didn’t fight or anything, they get along really well, their relationship is healthy, then again, was it all in his imagination? Were they really okay? Soon, his legs gave up on him, collapsing on the carpeted floor.

Then the realization hits Taehyung like a shock of electricity awakening his consciousness. The discussion that he had with Yoongi had given him a weighed down feeling for some reason he can’t explain especially when he smelled Jimin which he brushed off immediately since there’s no way he could be right, he completely thought that he was just worn out so his inner alpha was forming some sort of coping mechanism but then now that he’s thinking about it, he’s realizing that his senses could not go wrong. Not when it’s about Jimin.

“He heard us. Fuck. He heard us!”

Taehyung took a deep breath and let it out again slowly. With his wilting posture, he dialed Hoseok’s number for a reason he isn’t entirely sure about. Maybe he needs help, maybe he just needs someone who could listen, or maybe it’s both. 

“Yes, Tae? Hey? Tae? You there?”

“Hyung”

The way Taehyung articulated the word got Hoseok paying all of his attention on the other line. This isn’t how the alpha normally speaks, as a matter of fact, he couldn’t even remember the last time he heard Taehyung talk in such a way where every syllable reflects agony. It was foreign and alarming.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jimin”

“You’re scaring me, Tae. What about, Jimin?”

“He’s gone.”

“What do you mean he’s gone? Did you fight?”

“No”

“Then what?”

“I think… I think he heard my conversation with Yoongi hyung”

“Okay, I’m lost here, Tae. Tell me the details”

And so Taehyung spilled what happened, how Yoongi talked to him about the “options” he had and how he smelled Jimin’s pheromones in the middle of that talk but dismissed it cause he didn’t actually believe that the omega will drop by. Every word was burdensome and if he had to repeat his story to anyone, he feels like he’s going to throw up.

“That idiot. I told him to stick his nose on his business! God. He’s annoying me so much how could he!” Hoseok’s reaction is a mixture of disbelief and distress. He may have been the constant nagger in Taehyung’s life but those are just petty instances, hence, he’s always the first to back him up on major decisions and trust his judgment a hundred percent of the time so hearing the beta’s backlash, he knows Yoongi will be on deep shit.

“I’m gonna call it off. He can have this fucking engagement ring and marry himself. I don’t care. Fuck!”

“Hyung, no. Don’t please. We both know his intention, he meant no harm. Don’t fight with him, please. I didn’t call you for this, I just— I need— I don’t know”

Truly, Taehyung is lost for words. 

The night is cold, and the travel is long. If there’s one thing that Jimin is thankful for, it was the thought of knowing that he is no longer alone. It was scary and comforting at the same time. Also, being pregnant somehow gives him the safety of not being chased by weird alphas since his baby bump leaves the impression that he is already mated. Thus, he is sitting on the middle part of the bus, glancing at the scenery, waiting patiently to reach Busan.  
The uncertainty of Jimin’s risk decision is clear. He has zero clues if his friend still lives in the same apartment where he left him. They still communicate from time to time, but it lessens as the years pass by and his friend becomes occupied with studying and work, so now, he’s standing in front of his door, dreading to knock or even make the slightest sound.

He breathed deep and counted one to three but before he could muster the courage to lift his arm and nudge the wooden barrier, his plans were disrupted when he heard “Jimin hyung?” The voice was familiar and comforting, he didn’t even realize how much he misses Jungkook.

“Kookie”

The reunion was rather melancholic and the two couldn’t help but get teary-eyed now that they are facing each other. They were a package deal in the orphanage back then, wherever Jimin is, Jungkook should be there too. The not so desirable back story of their family background had them clicking instantly and since then, they have proclaimed that they were brothers. 

“Hyung! God, why didn’t you tell me that you’re coming? Jesus. Are you?”

“Yes, Kookie. Hyung is pregnant.”

“I’m an uncle?” Jungkook asked, flashing his bunny smile, he covers his mouth with his hand trying to hold in a laugh. “Come in”

“I was just about to go to the convenience store to buy a sandwich cause I don’t feel like cooking but now that you’re here, let me just prepare something quickly in the kitchen. You can have your bags in the other room, hyung. If you want anything just let me know.”

The place is still the same as before except for some minor decorations that were added. Jimin senses a feeling of nostalgia as he enters his old room and settles his luggage. Suddenly, he wondered what would have happened if he remained in Busan and didn’t try his luck in Seoul. He can still remember how devastated Jungkook was when he told him his plans of leaving and he was almost convinced to stay just by simply looking at his friend’s sulking puppy eyes but he knows that he couldn’t take advantage of the goodness of Jungkook’s foster parent and continue being a freeloader, so, he had to make the toughest decision of his life and learned how to be independent.

Over dinner, Jimin made sure to catch up with Jungkook’s whereabouts which the younger alpha happily indulged him. He was the same excited child as Jimin remembers.

“So… Hyung… Are you having a baby boy or a girl? When will you introduce me to your mate?”

Jimin knew this was coming and he thought he was ready to answer all of his questions but hearing it now albeit being mentally prepared still had him choking a little on the water that he’s drinking.

“Are you alright, hyung?”

Jimin cleared his throat and breathed deep in an attempt to get rid of his stiffness. Rubbing his own neck, he told the whole story to Jungkook in all honest form like an open book because there’s no way that he could lie to the only person that treats him as a family.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Don’t say things like that, Jungkookie”

“No hyung, I’m going to kill him. How dare him play with you like that?”

“Kookie, he didn’t fool me. It’s… it’s not his fault that he has no feelings for me. I was just swayed by the possibility of him being my mate because you know I was recessive right? So, I thought he actually liked me but we never really had a talk about feelings. As a matter of fact, I even told him first hand that he does not have to get involved with us but he insisted.”

Jimin explained but deep down it felt more like he was actually talking to himself. The reality that he didn’t dare try to embrace a few hours ago now slowly sinking into him making the corners of his eyes feel the intrusive heat, and it only takes a sharp intake of breath to release the sobs that tore through his chest.

“You love him, hyung”

It was a statement. No hint of question on every word uttered by the younger and the fact hit Jimin like a brick of the wall. His stomach lurched and he buried his head in his hands and weep quietly.

* * *

  
Another day passed by Taehyung in a blur. Seven days. It’s been seven days since Jimin left without a trace and his life has never been the same since then. He’s done his best to stay distracted at work as usual, but when the sun casts long shadows on the ground and the night sky aglow with bright city lights, that’s his queue to get lost in the alcohol and free his mind.

“Taehyung-ah, pace yourself. You’re drinking too fast.” Yoongi reminded the alpha who’s been downing the liquor as if to quench his thirst from summer heat which earned him an eye roll from Hoseok who’s been treating him coldly since the day he found out about the said “contract.”

“It’s okay, Taehyung. We will take care of you. If that’s what makes you feel better, just do it. As long as you eat then that’s fine with me.” The beta gave an encouraging smile and clink his own glass.

“Hobah”

“Don’t kill the vibe, Yoongi. You fucked up big time, this is the least you can do.” Hosoek sneered, a scornful amusement that didn’t fail to increase the guilt of his fiance.

The night is young and the bar has hundreds of conversations told in loud voices, competing with the music that dominates the atmosphere. The crowd is diverse from college students who must have been spoiled since they were toddlers to afford the entrance fee and the overpriced liquor to yuppies and those who are past middle age.

Omega’s have tried their advances toward Taehyung, which wasn’t a new occurrence, and each time, the alpha was firm in setting the record straight, not showing any hint of interest despite the attractiveness of the person. Such behavior made his hyungs feel proud and sad at the same time.

“Never did I imagine seeing my brother declining an omega with a pleasing appearance” Jin commented with an intention to lighten the mood but was obviously a failed attempt when Taehyung answered, “they're no match with Jimin” before downing the vodka in his hand.

“Taehyung-ah, do you really like him that much?” Jin asked. It was an honest question, hoping for an honest answer but the younger did not bulge and just continued drinking.

“Tae”

“I am miserable without him. I liked him since the first day I saw him, okay? I do! I really do! But I wasn’t sure if I loved him. Fuck. How would I know what love was supposed to feel?”

“What if our family found out? You know how uptight they can be. Would you be ready to face the consequence? What if you lose everything that you worked hard for?”

“Do I look like I still care about that? Fuck all of this! I’d rather be a farmer and live simply if it means being with Jimin and my child hyung! I don’t care about anything else!”

“I think you got your feelings figured out Tae, you’re just not aware of it. Either you’re dense or dumb, whatever fits better.” 

“I have no time for riddles, Jin hyung.” He replied, then took another shot. His patience running thin evident in how his voice dropped lower and flat, not to mention that he is exhausted in all aspects of his life plus the line between him being drunk and tipsy couldn’t be determined anymore. So yes, imagine that.

“You’d literally turn your back from everything Taehyung-ah and if your misery isn’t enough proof of how madly in love you are, then I wouldn’t know how to explain it anymore.”

Jin’s words were straight forward enough that the thoughts in Taehyung’s brain were full tilt filled with nothing but Jimin. From the first day, he met him in his cute sweater paws, and those days where he would offer him food, and of course, the intimate moments they shared together where his heart was violently active in his chest, thumping so loud sometimes he could hear it’s beat from his ear. 

“Fuck. I love him. I do love him!” Taehyung finally confided though it sounded more like an acceptance. He laughed hysterically, no trace of humor behind, only pain and disbelief.

“It’s about time you realize it, kid.” Jin agreed, shrugging his shoulder then he raised his glass as if he was offering a toast.

“How can I get him back? What should I do? I’m fucking stupid! I have to find him. I’m going to find him.” Taehyung started rambling in distress, shaking his legs from anxiety then he took another swig of alcohol straight from the bottle.

“Looks like you’re gonna be making a hangover soup tomorrow, Hobah” Yoongi couldn’t help but comment as his face shows grimace seeing how his friend downed the bitter liquid like it’s nothing.

“Shut up. Don’t talk to me.”

“Hobah…”

Hoseok was supposed to do another snarl towards his boyfriend when their attention was captured by Taehyung on his phone, frantically begging for Jimin to answer him. All of them felt sad for the younger alpha but they know that there’s nothing they could do in the current situation but to support Taehyung in silence,

“Answer the phone… Please… Jimin-ah”

Jimin is getting ready to sleep. The conversation he had with Jungkook has taken its toll on him and now he is beyond exhausted. On the other hand, he was thankful that he no longer had to keep everything by himself. Despite the challenges that he had in his life, he realized that he still had a bit of luck and that made him smile and rub his belly to greet his little one a good night. 

He pulled the heavy blanket which Jungkook insisted on using to lessen his anxiety and is letting the weight of his lids takeover when his phone rang, disrupting his road to slumber. Hastily, he pressed the green button to answer but before he could even say “Hello” he was interrupted by the rich baritone voice that he loves so much and that’s when he realized his mistake.

“Jimin-ah! Oh my God, you answered! Baby, where are you? Please tell me where are you? I miss you, please come back, I’m begging...”

Jimin was taken aback for a second, frozen and lost for words. He mentally cursed himself for procrastinating in blocking Taehyung’s number, although it was more of the fear of giving finality to the situation that he was not ready to admit to himself. His hands tremble and eyes wet from tears that formed so quick, and that’s when his thumb searched for the red button to end the call hoping that his misery would end too.

“Jimin? Baby? Are you there? Hello?” 

Taehyung checked his phone only to see that the line is now disconnected. He dialed again, and again, and again, but this time, luck wasn’t on his side.

“Fuck! He answered hyung! I need to talk to him! I need to see him! I can— I can change his mind! Fuck. I need him back!”

“Taehyung-ah”

“None of you understand! I need him back! I need my family back! God. I love him”

“Tae… Calm down. You’re not alone in this, we got you.”

“What will I do? I can’t smell his pheromones anywhere. This is driving me insane!”

“I can pass the word to the association of doctors here in Korea so we can trace Jimin when he goes for a prenatal check-up or when he gives birth. There’s still hope, Taehyung-ah.”

“Would you do that for me, hyung?”

“Silly kid. What do you take me for? I’m literally your only brother.”

Taehyung’s chest still aches in a way that the alcohol couldn’t numb but Jin’s assurance was enough for him to breathe a little easier somehow, while Jimin held on to his alpha’s jacket that he took with him, inhaling its scent as it was the closest thing he could get to his nest. 

* * *

“Hyung, you don’t have to go to the grocery. I can drop by later after school and buy it you know”

“I’m rotting in your apartment, Kookie. It’s not like I will be buying anything heavy. I’ll just buy beef and Neoguri, I won’t take long. Study hard. Don’t lose focus.”

“Just don’t exhaust yourself, okay?” Jungkook sighed on the phone, accepting that there’s no point in arguing over trivial matters. He understood that Jimin must have been feeling extremely bored so he agreed at the end although he couldn’t help but be worried for the elder omega.

Jimin knew he'd been stuck at home for too long when he felt giddy to step out just to buy noodles and meat. Like a kid that was left in a toy store, he roamed around the grocery buying some snacks that he’s been craving for the day because his “cravings” never really left him— whoever said that it would only last for the first trimester, lied.

“Oh! Honey Twist!” Jimin gushed a little too excited. He immediately picked five pieces and placed it on his push cart when a song on the radio was played from a very familiar voice. 

_**On my pillow** _   
_**Can't get me tired** _   
_**Sharing my fragile truth** _   
_**That I still hope the door is open** _   
_**'Cause the window opened one time with you and me** _   
_**Now my forever's falling down** _   
_**Wondering if you'd want me now** _

Fuck. Jimin isn’t going to cry. No. He isn’t going to cry like a lunatic in the grocery store in broad daylight.

“I saw from Taehyung’s interview that he wrote the song with his omega in his mind. It was such a sad song, I feel like crying just listening to it.”

Jimin heard the two ladies who can’t seem to decide what chips to pick. He knew he shouldn’t be listening, but he couldn’t get his feet moving. For some reason, he wants to know more about Taehyung, about how he’s doing— how masochistic.

**_How could I know_ **   
**_One day I'd wake up feeling more_ **   
**_But I had already reached the shore_ **   
**_Guess we were ships in the night_ **   
**_Night, night_ **   
**_We were ships in the night_ **   
**_Night, night_**

**_  
_**“Is that true?”

“Yeah, the interview was aired last night. God. He’s so handsome but his eyes look so sad.”

“I was caught up with work so I missed that. He must be really broken-hearted then.”

“He should be. No one was expecting this revelation! You know he even offered a 200 million KRW for anyone who could find his omega?”

“He did?! Wow.”

“Yeah, the omega is pretty.”

“I have to see!”

_He… He’s looking for me? Why would he look for me? My child. Oh my God, his family would know that we have a child!_

Jimin feels sick to his stomach he can feel his insides twisting, it’s the most excruciating physical pain he has ever felt in his entire life like someone is pulling his intestines out he couldn’t help but scream. The resonating shout got the attention of the other customers and the grocery staff who rushed to his help but everything in Jimin’s vision was blurry and his mind couldn’t form coherent thoughts to even understand what they were saying. All he could hear was the sound of his voice and the rest were just noise.

“Oh, lord! You are giving birth, young man! Your amniotic sac broke!” The woman in her fifties dialed the emergency number to send him to the hospital.

Taehyung is in a daze staring at the view from his van heading to his other guest appearance to promote his new album. He hasn’t checked the people’s response from his divulgence that must have shocked the public, especially his fans, but quite frankly, he doesn’t care about any of that. He just hopes that Jimin knows that he is all that Taehyung is thinking of and the songs that he wrote were all for him, that’s all that matters. He was also holding on to the slim chance of receiving information from where his omega is, now that he has offered a huge amount of money as price. How is he going to explain things to his family is something that he couldn’t be bothered today.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang which he answered absentmindedly.

“Hello?”

“Taehyung-ah!”

“Jin hyung?”

“Go to Busan Hospital! Now!”

“What? Why?”

“Jimin is in Busan! He’s in labor now! Hurry! Ride the train!”

“Fuck! Okay. Thank you, hyung!”

Namjoon was looking at Taehyung quizzically throughout the phone call so when it’s done, he was quick to ask what was wrong.

“Cancel my guesting, please, and take me to the train station. I’m going to Busan. Hyung found Jimin and he’s in labor.”

“Okay. I’ll go with you.”

“Hyung”

“Emotional support. And to make sure that Jimin won’t murder you or something. Gotta protect you too from your obsessive fans, you know I’m such a well-rounded manager.” Namjoon tried to joke around to ease the anxiousness of the younger. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He now understands that pain, disappointment, and anxiousness are all easier to describe than love as he drowned himself into the nirvana only Park Jimin could give.

Taehyung made sure to wear a mask and shades to go incognito but he can still feel prying eyes on him despite his efforts to look unrecognizable, times like this, he wants nothing but to be an ordinary citizen, one who’s got more freedom in his hand. So when they finally reached their stop after a two and a half hours ride, he dashed his way to head over to the hospital.

“Hey, Tae”

“Hm?”

“This hospital is pretty big, do you know where we should go?”

“Yeah, I was given the room number by Jin hyung, just follow me.”

“I see. Can you promise me one thing though?”

Taehyung stopped on his track. He really has no time for this but he wonders what Namjoon was trying to tell him.

“What is it?”

“That you will try to keep your composure whatever happens. We don’t want to cause additional stress to Jimin, don’t we?”

“Yeah, no prob”

Room 1013.

  
  


They are heading to room 1013 where Taehyung will finally see his beloved after all the yearning and the sleepless nights. His anticipation is at its highest peak, he could hear the thumping of his heart on his ears.

The delivery room is purposely left open just like what his brother told him. The alpha only had a few steps to make to get inside when he smelled another strong alpha pheromone. His inner wolf growled, acknowledging the threat which has an immediate effect on his own pheromone that Namjoon felt the need to hold on to Taehyung’s arms and squeeze it to bring him back to his senses.

“Taehyung-ah? Calm down.”

“There’s an alpha in the delivery room”

“Must be the doctor”

“No hyung, his pheromones speak otherwise. It’s protective, almost possessive.”

“Tae… Calm down. We can’t go in there if you can’t hold it. We don’t even know who that person is, maybe it’s a family member.”

“He’s an orphan hyung. I don’t know any family of his.”

“And you just proved my point. We know nothing so calm the fuck down.”

It’s difficult. How could he fight over his instincts that scream on top of his head to rip whoever that alpha is who dare displays possessiveness over his omega— the father of his child, his life mate. Taehyung is ready to blow off.

He took deep breaths, closing his eyes and trying to shift his focus to Jimin and his baby, how in a few moments, he will finally get to see the love of his life, and start over. Yes, he thought that far ahead because he just couldn’t afford to live another meaningless day without Jimin and his child. Luckily, it worked. His pheromones became more stable earning him a pat on the back from Namjoon.

“Good job, Tae.”

They both move forward and enter the delivery room where they see the struggling Jimin on his labor, doing his best to prevent the screams, breathing deeply as his sweat glistens on his skin. It may have been an inappropriate time to think of how beautiful Jimin is but that was the first thought that came to Taehyung’s mind followed by the relief as if a load of weight was taken out of his chest.

He wasn’t noticed by the omega right of the bat which was understandable considering that his eyes are closed and the pain made him incapable of absorbing anything else in his surroundings. Honestly, It’d be more surprising if he does.

“Who are you?”

Taehyung was dragged out of his bubble by a voice that he had yet to hear. 

_Ah, so, he was the alpha_ … _and he is holding Jimin’s hand. What the fuck?_

“I’m Kim Taehyung, and you are holding the hand of my mate.”

The man quirks an eyebrow evidently unimpressed, “So you are the worthless alpha.”

“Taehyung?”

Jimin speaking had Taehyung running, completely disregarding everyone else. He held his left hand without second thoughts and kissed the back of it.

“Baby, I’m here. I found you.”

“You don’t have to be here.” The other alpha snarled and frankly if he’s not holding Jimin’s hand, Taehyung is down for a fight.

“Kookie” Jimin, though his voice faint, attempted to calm the younger.

“More like, you don’t have to be here, whoever the fuck you are.”

Namjoon felt trapped in between two crashing mountains if you could just imagine how it feels. Stopping one alpha from his rage is difficult enough what more if you had to deal with two young and equally stubborn men. Fortunately, as if heaven heard his struggle, the doctor came in.

“Saved by the fucking bell,” he murmured to himself, Namjoon couldn’t be more thankful.

“My name is doctor Sejin and I would appreciate it if you two would not fight in front of the patient in labor,” he flashed a reserved smile behind his surgical mask. Anyway, we can only have one family member in here, and I supposed that should be Mr. Kim Taehyung, is it?”

“That’s me.”

“H-how did you know that it’s Kim Taehyung?” Jungkook asked, baffled, he really won’t let things be easy for Taehyung and it’s obvious.

“We searched for his medical history from the original hospital where he had his prenatal check-up and doctor Jin, Mr. Kim Taehyung’s brother is an acquaintance of mine so, getting his records wasn’t really that difficult.”

The short conversation was interrupted by Jimin’s scream that had everyone on their feet with an intention to alleviate the omega’s pain as much and soon as possible.

“I’m going to ask both of you to please leave for now except Mr. Kim Taehyung because Jimin is giving birth. Thank you for understanding.”

Although hesitant, Jungkook no longer tried to reason out and followed the doctor’s order to wait outside, especially when Jimin started screaming. 

“It’s okay, baby, you can do it. I’m here.”

“UGH. FUCK YOU! IT’S NOT OKAY! ALPHAS SHOULD GIVE BIRTH! YOU SON OF A!!!”

This is the first time that he heard Jimin cursed him and Taehyung shouldn’t find it endearing but he does. The way the omega squeezes his arm is enough to leave bruises, despite this, he lets his mate hold him, not even thinking of complaining one bit.

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry baby, just hang in there. You’re so brave and strong. I know it hurts, I’m sorry.”

“YOU SHOULD BE!!! ARGH! I’M GONNA MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!”

“Okay, okay. You can do whatever you want as long as you don’t leave me.”

He heard the doctor snicker before saying, “I strongly suggest that you don’t murder your mate, Jiminssi. Anyway, just a bit more. Push harder and the baby will be out.”

“I CAN’T— I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”

“You can do it, baby”

“DON’T BABY ME!!!”

“I’m sorry”

“SHUT UP! ARGH! DON’T SPEAK!!!”

“Sorry, sorry”

“I SAID!!!”

The whaling of the newborn cutoff Jimin’s wrath. The tiny voice that’s enough to make his heart race and forget all the pain he had in both physical and emotional aspects. Meanwhile, Taehyung was stuck frozen, unable to say a word.

“A healthy and beautiful baby boy” the doctor carried the child in his arms, handing him carefully to Jimin and Taehyung who both couldn’t recall when they started sobbing.

“My baby! I can die in peace now.” Jimin remarked as he snuggled his child that he settled on his chest. He was so tiny, soft, and delicate.

“What?! Don't say things like that! God. Jimin-ah”

“Take care of your angel, Jiminssi. Despite being a recessive omega, you were blessed with a beautiful child. That only goes to prove that you are born to be a parent and I'm sure you will do great.” The doctor beamed, a kind and warm smile that touches Jimin's heart before asking Taehyung if he would like to cut the umbilical cord which of course he agreed to, until it's time to bathe the baby. That was also an opportunity for Jimin to rest and recover.

Namjoon and Jungkook were anxiously waiting outside, praying that nothing would go wrong. It was a bit awkward because the two are strangers to each other so they literally shared no conversation but they both knew that they were hoping for the best so their silence was somehow comforting.

Not too long, Taehyung stepped out of the delivery room that earned him a glare from Jungkook.

“They are safe. Don't glare at me.”

“Thank god. Congratulations, Taehyung-ah! How are they now?” Namjoon gave Taehyung a pat on the back, his eyes reflected genuine concern so even though he doesn't feel like talking, he still answered.

“They are cleaning Jimin and our baby. Then they will be transferred to the VIP room in a bit.”

“VIP room? Show off.” Jungkook made a disgusted face.

“Look, I don't know why you hate me so much and I give zero fuck but let's try not to kill each other here at least.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimin didn't know how long he was sleeping but when he regained consciousness, sharp pain from his lower body made him whimper, his whole body felt heavy but his hand felt warm. 

_T-Taehyung? Oh, God. I wasn't hallucinating? I thought it was all in my head. What do I do oh my God he found me._

“Jimin-ah? You're awake? How do you feel? Does it hurt anywhere? Are you thirsty?” Taehyung rambled the questions but none of it was answered.

“Where's Jungkook?”

“Who is he? Did you leave me because of him?” He didn't mean to sound accusatory, he just wanted to get an honest answer which may have resulted in him pouring the brutally honest words that he knows he should have filtered but Taehyung is still human. His emotions are overpowering him right now. It was running like a cheetah at full speed and there's no way of stopping it. Impossible.

“What?! Do you really think of me that way?” Jimin couldn’t help but be offended. If Taehyung only has an idea of his true feelings, he’d be ashamed of even doubting.

Taehyung’s judgment is clouded from a mix of unpleasant baggage he’s been carrying with him that was unloaded with no warning.

“I don't know what to think, Jimin-ah. I almost lost my mind wondering what happened, where have you been, what went wrong, are you eating well? And when I finally found you, the first reaction that I got is you looking for another man— for another alpha? I don't know? Now you tell me, cause I seriously have no idea what to think anymore!”

“I-I don't have to tell you anything. Where's my child?!”

“Oh, so now you remembered our child?” 

Jimin recognizes the sarcasm in the way Taehyung speaks to him, so all he could think of is to get out. He is aware that the discourse will only get heated which was the last thing that he needed. He is still weak and exhausted but he couldn't bear to stay in the same room as Taehyung right now. He didn't want to explain his decision or be involved with the alpha at any point. He couldn't find it in him to admit the reason why he left and why he chose not to come back. So albeit with difficulty, he stood up and attempted to walk out.

“Where are you going?”

Jimin didn't reply.

“You're not leaving this room. You're not leaving again.” His hold to Jimin’s arm is firm that for a second he was worried that he might be hurting the omega.

“I shouldn't be here.”

“Shouldn't be here? Where should you be then?! Back to that alpha?”

“Yes. We're leaving.”

And just like that, all hell breaks loose.

Taehyung rarely loses his temper. He had trained himself to stay calm in most situations because he understands the effect of his pheromones that even an ordinary alpha would shake when he starts releasing it, but given the situation, he’s using it to his advantage.

“You're not going anywhere.”

_What is this? Why can't I feel my legs? Oh god._

Taehyung quickly manhandled the trembling omega with ease and carried him back to the bed while Jimin does his best to stop himself from mewling, his inner wolf is starting to submit and he hates himself for doing so.

Taehyung sat on the edge of the bed, his palm gently caressing his mate’s cheek, and started talking. This time, his voice is soft, still deep but tranquil, almost as if he’s trying to lull the shorter man to go back to sleep. Jimin stares at him in a daze seeing nothing but a blank expression on the alpha’s face.

“Did I ever use my pheromones on you to submit? Was there a time that I didn’t treat you right? Why are you so eager to run away from me? What did I ever do? Or maybe I should ask, what did I not do? I have so many questions Jimin-ah.”

"We can't be together," Jimin replied simply, avoiding Taehyung’s gaze. 

“What do you mean? I’ve been trying my best to make it work, Jimin-ah? What more should I do? I've done everything that I can to take responsibility for our child, for us. Do you have an idea of the lengths I did?”

“I-I didn't ask for any of that.”

“I know, and rubbing it in wasn't my intention, but you, admitting that you never asked me to do anything yet I still did, wasn't it already proving my point? Can't you tell how much you mean to me?”

“We are from different worlds, Taehyung. How would you explain to your family that you had a child out of wedlock? What’s worse is that you had it from a recessive omega who literally had nothing. I’m an orphan. Can’t you see how it is?”

“Who cares about what the people will say cause— Jimin, I don’t. If they can’t respect my choices and how I want to live my life then they are not needed, regardless of who they are! I don’t fucking care! Jimin, you and my child are all that matters to me, when will you see it?”

Taehyung is getting emotional, he can see it from the way his eyes are pleading, and how it’s getting glassy from every word that he is saying but Jimin, he knows that he shouldn’t be swayed. No matter how much he loves the alpha, he couldn’t stomach how he would tie him up to a one-sided relationship and how it could potentially ruin everything that Taehyung worked hard for. He couldn’t be selfish. He shouldn’t be selfish.

“No, Taehyung. You just feel pressured to take responsibility cause that’s how you are. You’ve always been someone reliable, but I’m telling you now, you don’t have to and I don’t want it.”

“Why, Jimin? Please help me understand? I don’t want to think wrongly of you but right now all I could possibly conclude is because of that damn alpha! Tell me before I lose my mind!”

“Yes! I want to be with Jungkook! Are you happy now? I don’t want to be involved with you anymore! It’s Jungkook! It was always him!”

“You’re lying.”

“You were asking a question and now that I answered it, why wouldn’t you believe it? Just— just forget all of these, Taehyung, and live your life. You have such a bright future ahead of you, don’t ruin it.”

“Were you cheating on me?”

“I— you… you can think whatever you want… just… set me free.”

Taehyung’s mind went blank. It stopped functioning the moment he heard Jimin saying that he wanted to be with Jungkook. His mate wanted to be with another alpha, not him. His child will be raised by another man. That Jimin is not correcting him from his assumption. Everything is just too much.

“I’m going to kill him”

“What?!” 

“Where the fuck is that low-grade alpha?!”

“Stop your nonsense, Taehyung! Don’t speak like that!”

“Do I look like I’m speaking nonsense to you, Jimin-ah? Another man was about to take my family away from me and you think I’m being nonsensical? What do you expect me to do? He’s a threat. You know what we do to a threat, don’t you?”

Jimin could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up from seeing how Taehyung’s expression changed. He had a smirk painted on his lips and his eyes— he has never seen anyone with eyes as dark and empty as what the dominant alpha has. He is far from the kind and calm alpha that he met on the day that he was interviewed, a complete opposite of the Kim Taehyung that he knows. The omega felt sick to the core regretting what he just said, he didn’t only turn Taehyung into a monster but he also risked Jungkook’s safety and now everything felt like a blur, he couldn’t remember how and when did Taehyung step out of the room all he knows is that he had to move and stop him from causing any harm. He needs to do something.

_What have I done? Oh my God. Where is he? I need to stop him!_

His body is still aching and definitely needs recovery but he forced himself to move as fast as he can. He needs to find Taehyung, he should straighten things out. He will never forgive himself if anything happens. His tears started pouring as he speed-walked trying to smell his mate’s pheromones to guide him. He followed it through until he reached the empty hallway near the common restroom and there he saw Taehyung choking Jungkook. 

Jimin’s blood runs cold.

“Tae! Stop! Oh my God! No!” His plea was loud but ignored, so he ran hastily to hug him from the back begging for Taehyung to calm down. “Please stop. Please! He didn’t do anything, Jungkook is from the same orphanage where I lived. He’s the closest person I can get to a family! Please don’t hurt him. He’s innocent. I lied, I’m sorry, I lied. I’m begging! I’m sorry!” 

Taehyung’s grip loosened in an instant which allowed Jungkook to cough and breathe lungful of air, gasping every second.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” the younger alpha cursed still heaving and dizzy from the pheromones that Taehyung released towards him.

“It’s my fault Kookie, please go for now. I’m sorry.”

“What? I’m not going to leave you in the hands of that— ”

“KOOKIE! It’s my fault! Please just go.” Jimin’s embrace only tightened as he asked his younger friend to understand him and although conflicted, Jungkook eventually left them on their own.

“How many lies did you tell me?” Taehyung’s voice dropped a notch as he removed himself from the omega’s arms. “I almost killed someone, Jimin. I would have murdered an innocent man.” He huffed and made a humorless laugh.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“It’s just what? Do you hate me that much, Jimin?”

“No! It’s not like that!”

“Don’t cry. I am the one being shattered to pieces here, Jimin, so stop crying. I’m the one who had nothing left so don’t make me look like the antagonist of your story. You have no right to shed a tear when I’m the only one who’s hurting.”

“No, no, no…”

“I’ve given you everything, Jimin. Everything.”

“Because you feel guilty! You only felt guilty and responsible for the situation and it’s not fair for me to tie you in this shithole, Taehyung! You… you don’t love me! You should build a family with someone you love. That’s what you deserve and that’s any… that’s not me.” The weight that Jimin has been carrying in his chest is finally unguarded. He’s shaking so much he thought he might pass out any second. 

“What?”

“Why would you say that? How could you conclude what I feel? Is this another lie, Jimin?”

“No, please don’t think—”

“THEN WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE AND MAKE ME MISERABLE JUST LIKE THAT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!” He’s aware of how loud he is, to the point that Jimin trembles even harder and Taehyung wouldn’t be surprised if the security will come to take him out. 

“I-I heard your conversation with Yoongi.”

“What?”

“I will never be the person to ruin your future, Taehyung. You’ve done enough and I appreciate that. I’m really thankful for everything that you did. I just want you to live your life free from the burden of being with someone out of guilt.” A great sob escaped him as he covered his face with shaking hands, then wiped the tears quickly.

“Tae, go and be free. We will be okay. It’s not your fault.”

Taehyung sees it. He can see how Jimin attempts to smile behind his glimmering eyes, and damn he is falling again. The way he looks at Taehyung with sincerity and warmth, but the pain is evident. It was written all over his angelic face, blinking red catching his attention. How could he be so stupid and actually believe that Jimin had the heart to play him? How could he insult the genuine and pureness of his soul? How dare he lay his hands on the person that his mate considers as his only remaining family? His hands were fast to cover his mouth because the sobs were inevitable, his self-loathing growing steadily.

“I’m sorry, Jimin-ah. I’m sorry,” he muttered despite his cracking voice.

“You don’t have to, Tae. You did nothing wrong.”

“No, no, I’m sorry. Please. I’ll do anything. You can curse me, you can hit me, you can do anything just please don’t leave me. Anything. Please. Don’t leave me. I need you and my child, you are my family. Please.”

“Taehyung-ah”

“I should have answered hyung when he asked me. I should have been more honest with my feelings. I should have been more honest with you, I’m sorry for putting you in the dark, Jimin-ah. God. I love you. I love you so much I’m losing my mind.”

“Tae”

“No, listen. Just. Listen to me first.”

Jimin bit his trembling lips at that and allowed Taehyung to talk, just as he requested.

“I never… Never in my entire life did I consider the contract, Jimin-ah. I will be lying if I tell you that I wasn’t scared because I am. Being a father at the most unexpected time is scary. It’s a lifetime of responsibility and I- I wasn’t ready. But Jimin, it’s you. You turn my life around in the best possible ways and I regret that I wasn’t able to tell you that. How my inability to express my true feelings made you doubt yourself and your place in my heart— in my life, and I’m really, really sorry… but… if you want to leave because… you…” Taehyung breathed deep to calm himself before continuing to speak, “you do not feel anything for me then… I will do my best not to be selfish. I will let you g—-”

A pair of lips stopped him from speaking. Taehyung’s heart beats louder and faster as he smells the fragrance from Jimin’s pheromones, the omega’s arms linked on his neck. He now understands that pain, disappointment, and anxiousness are all easier to describe than love as he drowned himself into the nirvana only Park Jimin could give.

Panting, Jimin stood with his forehead pressed against Taehyung, “You… How dare you not give me a chance to tell you I love you.”

“Jimin-ah”

“I’m sorry, Taehyungie for being a coward and running away. I’m so sorry for not trusting your actions and for hurting you, my beloved.”

“God. Jiminie”

“I want to live with my lovely Taehyungie forever.”

“You can’t take that back.” the alpha beamed his boxy smile that the shorter man adored so much, he would go to the ends of the world just to see it every day. Now that their feelings were out, he wondered how the hell did he survive lasting a day without Taehyung by his side. He can only guess the extent of love he feels for the other that he’s willing to crush and burn his own heart just to protect the only man that he ever loved. The truth was liberating. The truth no longer scared him.

Jimin gave one last kiss before Taehyung lifted him up carrying him back to his room, laying him carefully on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your kudos and comments never fail to leave butterflies on my stomach lol
> 
> I think I'll only write one more chapter to complete it. Til next time!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @VMINSaranghae


	8. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little munchkin wanted a sibling but Taehyung? He's not exactly sure about that.

3 Years Later  
  
Weekends are Taehyung's favorite days without a doubt. It’s when he committed to not doing anything work-related at all, because those days are for family only, period. Now they’re sitting on the couch watching a kid-friendly series with Taesung while munching the buttered popcorn that Jimin made for them. Hecould still remember how he tried persuading Jimin to name their baby “Chi'' while they were in the hospital, using all the charms he had but his other half really hated the idea so eventually, they settled with Taesung. The omega wanted a name that somehow resembles Taehyung’s and that’s how he was convinced that maybe not naming their child “Kim Chi” wasn’t really bad at all.

  
Now their Taesung is a toddler, curious about so many things, his questions about the world are never-ending. Just like now, they are sitting comfortably on the couch but Taehyung is observing his baby silently chewing, his cheeks puffed while his lips are thick and glossy from the butter. If there’s anything that he is thankful for having such a gorgeous child, it’s the fact that Taesungie got Jimin’s cheeks and lips— he is convinced that Taesungie is the most adorable baby in the entire universe, end of conversation.

  
His thoughts were interrupted by Taesung yet again, asking another question. His silence doesn’t really last for long which was both a blessing and a curse at the same time but he wouldn’t trade it for the world regardless.

  
“Appa? Why ish the pweety man like that? The tummy ish so big!”

  
“Oh?” He gave a quick look at the character on the screen to understand who Taesung was referring to and that’s how he saw a pregnant omega. It occurred to him that his kid never really met someone pregnant back then so his brain short-circuited for a moment, unable to come up with the most kid-friendly explanation.

  
“Ish he sick?” The emotions are clearly reflected in Taesung’s eyes, he looks heartbroken as if he’s ready to bust a tear anytime.

  
“No, no baby he’s not sick”

  
“Then why ish his tummy sooo big like a balloon? But the pweety man ish just small?” 

  
“It’s just… Well…”

  
“Here goes another batch of popcorn!” Jimin walked excitedly towards the two whom he noticed to be looking a little too serious for the mood. “What’s wrong baby? Why are you sad hm?” He asked as he rubbed his baby’s cheeks, giving comfort to the obviously distressed child. He gave Taehyung an accusatory glare that had the alpha raising both of his hands, eyes wide and shaking his head to say that he didn’t do anything.

  
“Cause the pweetty man is sick. His tummy so so big like a balloon”

  
Jimin looked at Taehyung once again and that's when the alpha pointed at the tv screen. The moment Jimin understood what’s going on, his lips turned the shape of “O” and snickered right after.

  
“The pretty man is not sick, baby love. He is pregnant.”

  
“Pwegnant? What is pwegnant dadji?”

  
“That means he has a baby inside his tummy.”

  
“B-baby? How?”

  
Taehyung raised his eyebrows and Jimin knows that it was a challenge. He now understood that this must have been the reason why Taehyung looked uneasy and honestly, who wouldn’t be? How do you explain the birds and the bees to a three-year-old? Just how? Still, Jimin knows that he has to answer Taesung otherwise, it won’t be a peaceful day for the rest of them.

  
“There are things that babies will not understand yet so I cannot answer your question for now but you will learn that once you grow old, okay?”  
Taesung only blinked his eyes in response before he nodded in agreement. 

  
“Our Taesungie is such a smart baby boy!” Jimin couldn’t help but squeeze his child’s rosy cheeks while Taehyung ruffled his fluffy hair.

  
“Can appa get pregnant too?”

  
Jimin burst out on the innocent question, “I can’t imagine Taehyungie being pregnant”

  
“Male alphas don’t get pregnant, baby. Only omegas can do that cause they are amazing.” The comment had Jimin’s heart beating unnecessarily fast, it’s impressive how after years of being married to Taehyung, he still managed to make him fall in love every single day. 

  
“Oh! I know! I know! I know! Appa! Dadji! I know what I want for my birthday!”

  
“Go ahead, love. Tell us what you want.” Taehyung encouraged the already excited child.

“I want a baby!”

  
“What kind of baby doll do you want?”

“No! No! Appa! Taesungie wants a baby! Not a doll!”

  
"Oh"

  
“Is dadji omega?”

  
“Yes, baby. Your daddy Jimin is an omega but it’s going to be really painful for him when he gives birth. You don’t want daddy to be hurt don’t you?”  
Taesung pouted, obviously saddened and a little disappointed in the knowledge that he can’t just ask for a baby anytime he wants to, “No… I don’t want dadji to get hurt. It’s okay even if I can’t have a baby playmate.” Taesung said eventually with his puppy eyes and frowning mouth— it was Taehyung’s weakness indeed.

Of course, Taehyung wanted to have another child. If he could build an entire baseball team he definitely would. It’s not like money will ever be an issue with them anyway, but he knows that the possibility of Jimin being pregnant again is slim and he doesn't think he can stomach seeing his husband wailing from the excruciating pain once more. Seeing his omega crying, knowing he can’t do anything to alleviate his suffering shreds his heart into pieces and the sight was too much to bear. He made a pact with himself to never put Jimin in the same hell hole again. Ever.

* * *

  
The weekend goes by fast and now Taehyung has to survive another busy week. Autumn is near and the change of season only means one thing to his clothing line, that being said, he is launching a new collection.

  
“I might go home late tonight, Jimin-ah. We’re working on a new collection, you know how it is” Taehyung said exasperated while he clings to his husband for his dear life.

  
“Oh. Yes. It’s okay babe, just don’t exhaust yourself too much. Make sure you eat on time.”

  
“Hmm… kay”

  
“Kookie will drop by here today so I might cook a lot. You know how he officially made our kitchen an extension of his apartment.”

  
Both alphas didn’t click right off the bat. Jungkook despises Taehyung for a good six months before finally agreeing to do their best not to murder each other every time they meet their eyes.

  
Jungkook was convinced that Taehyung is a rotten alpha who will leave Jimin anytime given his social status, while Taehyung doubts Jungkook’s intention towards Jimin. He does not believe that the younger only sees the omega as his brother and that was a fuss that Jimin had to endure for quite a while.  
Truthfully, the stubborn alphas were proven wrong of their assumptions over time and Jimin could never be more thankful than he is now. 

  
“Tell the brat to leave my chocolates alone. Or at least don’t eat it all” Taehyung said before getting his daily dose of kisses from the love of his life which doesn’t last too long because Taesung is whining to get his smooches too. God. He was so tempted to just stay at home and cancel his plans but nope. He has to be the responsible adult and boss so he will drag his feet to the office for a few days until it’s done.

"Bye-bye, appa!"

  
"Don't stay too late munchkin."

  
When the door closes, Jimin immediately turns on the TV so Taesung can watch his favorite cartoon while he prepares what he had to cook for the day.  
In the midst of Jimin chopping the green onions, his phone rang.

  
“Yeah, Jungkookie?”

  
“What will you cook, hyung?”

  
“Hi good morning to you too.”

  
“Oh ya. Hi Jimin hyung! Good morning! I’m sorry, I’m just hungry.”

  
Jimin giggled from imagining how Jungkook must have looked horrified on the other line when he realized how he just completely dismissed being polite.  
“Why are you hungry? Did you not do the grocery again?”

  
“I did! I just don’t wanna cook. It‘s my day off and I wanna just hang around you know… so feed me.”

  
“The twelve-year-old Jungkookie will never leave me alone, I see.”

  
“That’s true. So what are you making Jiminie hyung?”

  
“I’ll cook black bean noodles and pork dumpling but eat something light on your way. This won’t be ready yet in a few hours. I’m starting from scratch.”  
“Ah. Okay. I’ll grab something for me and Taesungie.”

  
“I’m the one feeding you and yet you have nothing for me?” Jimin teased, “how ungrateful.”

  
“What made you say that? Of course, I have! I’ve been meaning to give this to you for some time but when you told me last night about Taehyung not wanting to have another child, I realized that today is the perfect day.”

  
Jimin knows that he shouldn’t feel disappointed if Taehyung doesn’t want to have another baby anymore, but the tiny voice in his head is too loud bombarding him with sad thoughts so he was left with no choice but to talk to Jungkook about what’s bothering him at the moment.

  
“For some reason, I feel like I should be nervous. What did you get me?”

  
“It’s a surprise, duh?”

  
“Jeon Jungkook.”

  
“God. Don’t call me by my full name, it's creepy.”

  
“Well then tell me!”

  
“A book. I got you a book hyung. It’s a book to help marriage and have a healthy relationship, why are you so antsy?”

  
“Because I know how naughty you are hello as if you have no idea.” 

  
“Slander!” Both men cackled before ending the call and Jimin went on his kitchen task.

  
The day passes by quickly. Jungkook spent the entire day watching movies with Taesung and doing art stuff while Jimin spoils them with their favorite food. They didn’t even notice that it’s now 10 PM if not for the little baby yawning. It was a day well-spent seeing how relaxed and happy Jungkook is while playing with the family's bundle of joy. He gets along with little Taesung too well that Taehyung always uses it as his card to annoy the younger alpha, teasing that the only reason why Taesung likes Jungkook is that he is childish, nothing more. 

  
“Oh no, it’s Taesungie’s bedtime.”

  
“No uncle, Taesungie isn't sleepy.”

  
“Of course you are. You won’t grow taller if you stay up late.”

  
“But… Okay. Taesungie wants to grow tall.”

  
With that, Jimin bathed Taesung with the help of Jungkook and it didn’t take long until the toddler drifted off to dreamland.

  
“Taehyung hyung isn’t home yet? He’s working hard.”

  
“He is. He’d probably be here by midnight, he said.”

  
“I guess that couldn’t be helped. Well, I’ll go home for now.”

  
“Okay. Be careful in driving and thank you for the gift. I’ll make sure to read it before I sleep.”

  
“Sure, sure. Happy to be of service.” He flashed his bunny smile one last time before heading out waving his hands goodbye to call it a day.

  
Jimin would be lying if he says that he doesn’t miss the old Taehyung. Not that he is complaining or what, he just misses the dominant alpha who would make love with him any time of the day. Lately, he’s been extremely busy to the point where he feels bad to even initiate intimacy because he knows how tired he must have been. Taehyung has always been responsible but it went double ever since they had a child. It’s definitely a trait that he will always be proud of his mate, but damn, he does miss his husband. He misses the hungry Taehyung who would fuck him until daylight. These are the thoughts that he keeps to himself while taking a shower getting ready for bed. 

  
After taking a bath, he searched for Jungkook’s gift that he placed inside his closet. The younger refused to have the present be opened while he’s there because he will feel awkward according to him so Jimin complied.

  
He looked at the box wrapped in glittery paper with a ribbon at the top and he smiled at the thoughtfulness. Jungkook could have just handed it to him as it is but he added an extra touch of effort which Jimin thought to be really sweet. Carefully, he unwrapped the purple box to see what’s inside and when he had a better look, he yelped in surprise because it is definitely not a book.

  
“W-What on earth is this?” He took the thin fabric out, dangling from the tips of his fingers. “A see-through lingerie?!” His mental breakdown was momentarily disrupted by the sound of his phone ringing which he answered absentmindedly.

“Hello?”

  
“Hyung”

  
But of course, it’s Jeon Jungkook sounding a little too cheerful and Jimin doesn’t need to ask why.

  
“Did you like my gift?”

  
“You are so… Oh my God. You’re just-”

  
“Genius right?”

  
“Shut up. You said you got me a book and I was so ready to read it goddamn I even thought that your effort of putting it in a box is sweet but at last of course I should have known that you were going to pull off a prank.”

  
“What? I wasn’t pulling a prank hyung! Well, I may have lied but it’s not like I can just tell you what I’m going to give right? It’s a surprise for a reason. And I know exactly that Taehyung would lose his mind when he sees you wearing that. It’s exactly what you need, hyung trust me, you’ll thank me later.”

  
“Goodness, Jungkookie”

  
“I’ll be sleeping now. Good luck hyung!”

  
And just like that, the line was dropped with a very baffled Park Jimin.

  
“Isn't this a bit much? Do people really wear this kind of stuff?” He is checking the materials of the lingerie and got curious how much people spend to buy the said piece. He then visited the famous store that he knows to search it up and was shocked to see the price for such a small garment, “Are you kidding me? It’s this expensive?”

  
Truth be told, Jimin never really thought of doing something daring in bed. He doesn’t really have the confidence to do it either but now that he’s holding the undergarment in his hand, he wonders how he will look like in them. Will it fit him? Does the fabric feel okay on the skin? His curiosity is kicking in.

  
“Okay. I will just fit it quickly then I’ll sleep.” He’s decided to see for himself instead of just wondering, “there’s no harm in trying” he said convincing himself.  
Jimin undresses his robe to wear the see-through lace G-string, paired with an obscenely indecent flowy brassiere sheer enough to expose his stomach. He turns himself a little on the side to look at his behind, his ass cheeks are out and uncovered. He is looking in the mirror just like he does every day, but this time he was lost in his own reflection. Too occupied to even notice the door opening.

  
“Oh my God, Jimin-ah”

  
“T-Tae!”

  
Jimin’s brain goes haywire.

  
Suddenly he feels like a deer caught in the headlights. It was ironic how he feels so exposed when he’s been naked in front of his husband on multiple occasions, too many to count as a matter of fact to the point where it became natural of them to do it but right now, his cheeks are burning and his heart thumps in his ribcage dangerously loud. He was frozen on the spot unable to move a muscle except for the startled expression on his face.

  
“Fuck. Jimin. You can’t do that.” 

  
Taehyung steps inside the room, his hand covering his mouth, an undeniable surprise is painted on his face too. Jimin started panicking internally. What if Taehyung thinks he’s weird? What if he thinks it’s disgusting? They never talked about Taehyung’s preference, to begin with. What if he doesn't like these things? What is he supposed to say? Apologize? Yes. That’s it. He should definitely apologize.

  
“I-I’m sorry.” 

  
“You should be. Goddess. Jimin. Did you buy that?”

  
Great. Taehyung must have been pissed. The turmoil inside Jimin’s head is getting worse.  
“N-no. Kookie got this for me as a gift” he hates himself for stuttering but it was impossible to control his nerves in this type of situation especially when you’re an omega married to a dominant alpha.

  
“Why would he give you a gift like that?” 

  
It was question after question and Jimin can feel the corners of his eyes heating. He’s sure that he will cry soon but what can he do? Emotions are powerful.  
But no, he can’t let Taehyung misunderstand. He has to say something. He should be honest.

  
“I talked to him last night about how you don’t want to have another child anymore and how I felt bad a little… But I didn’t know that he got me this, I swear! He said it was a book about how to improve marriage and relationships but when I found out how much this thing cost I was appalled so I thought I might at least try to see how it looks on me. I’m sorry if this made you uncomfortable.”

  
Taehyung sighed, huge and audible “That little shit”

  
“I’m sorry, Tae.”

  
“God. Jimin this… this is attempted murder! Fuck. You’ll be the death of me.”

  
“Murder?” Jimin couldn’t understand what’s going on. He can read Taehyung ninety percent of the time but that leaves ten percent of him still guessing what could be on the alpha’s mind. Now he is staring at him dialing on his phone in anguish.

  
“Hello? Jin hyung?”

  
“It’s late Tae. What?”

  
“I know it is but this is urgent. I’m sorry.”

  
“Okay, spill.”

  
“I need a favor. Can you drop by here tonight and take Taesung to Mom? I think I’m gonna have my rut because of my husband.”  
To say that Jimin is lost would be the understatement of the year. He attempted to take his leave while Taehyung was on the phone but his wrist was grabbed immediately making him stay in place.

  
“Thanks, hyung. I owe you one.” the alpha disconnected the call, and sighed again. “Jin hyung will take Taesung to mom and dad’s place tonight because damn Jimin you’re so gorgeous my love I’m gonna die just by peering at you.”  
“You’re not mad?” Jimin’s eyes are now glassy.

  
“What? Why would I be mad?”

  
“I thought you hated seeing me in this- this… because your reaction was— ” and that’s how the first tear broke free, no longer able to hold back the steady stream of liquid trickling down his face, his lips quivering.

  
“Oh God, no. Baby! I’m so sorry. No, don't misunderstand. Fuck. I was just surprised to see you wearing the lingerie cause fuck Jimin-ah you’re so beautiful and sexy like damn. Honey, you have no idea how many times I’ve seen you like this in my wet dream and now it’s finally happening. Baby, please don’t cry.” He cupped Jimin’s face and wiped the tears with his hand adoring how his nose and cheeks have gone red that only made him even more ethereal.

  
“Okay” Jimin nodded, his response was barely a whisper.

  
“Thank you baby” he flashed his boxy smile and lifted him with ease, his arms both under Jimin’s legs that had the omega squealing while he held onto Taehyung very tightly. “I’ll just shower quickly then brace yourself. Jin hyung will fetch Taesungie in a few minutes. You don’t have to meet him, he’ll just send us a video when he’s here.”

  
“Oh” Jimin replied.

  
“Yeah”

  
“Should I wash you?”

  
“I’d love to but I don’t want to ruin your lingerie. You look so sexy, it’s a sin to mess it up.”

  
Jimin chuckled and gave his husband a kiss that’s borderline passionate and sloppy, nothing about it is innocent that has lasted for a few minutes until they had to pull away, “I can just wear a robe, while I wash you in the tub, at least you can strip it off later” he said before giving one last lick to his husband’s bottom lips.  
Boy, Jimin does really know how to play Taehyung strings.

  
“Fuck. I like that but I don’t think I can control myself, baby, don't tempt me too much.”

  
Jimin giggled, seeing how Taehyung is struggling mentally was cute and funny, he’d make him suffer even more but he’d be lying if he would say that he could wait a little longer because he’s no better. “Okay. I’ll wait for you, alpha.”

  
“Shit, babe. Okay. Yeah, wait for me pretty.”

  
While Taehyung was in the shower, Jimin took it as an opportunity to doll himself, opting for a tinted moisturizer instead of his usual, aiming to even out his complexion, though, honestly, he doesn’t need one. He’s always been blessed with good skin, something that’s innate with omegas, still, he likes and enjoys putting a little color on his face when he feels like it and tonight is definitely one of those days. He put a tiny dot of cream blush on the apples of his cheeks and blended it evenly, followed by a brow mascara and a lip gloss. He checked himself one last time, tilting his head from left to right to have a good look at different angles, and only then he realized that it’s not only him admiring his work but someone else is also enjoying the view of his reflection too.

  
“Gorgeous.”

  
“When did you get there?”

  
“Hm… Not too long” he answered with a smirk, “you were so busy dolling yourself up, my pretty, pretty omega, it was nice to watch.”  
Jimin stood up from the chair of his dressing table to meet his mate who’s now walking in his direction, looking at him like a prey, only that he’d volunteer to be eaten, no questions asked. 

  
Taehyung’s arms were and will always be his safe place, most especially when it wraps his tiny waist like a snake squeezing him in, their chest pressed against each other leaving no space at all until their lips locked and tongues tangled.

  
The alpha's hand caresses Jimin's body with so much affection although it often leads to the soft flesh of omega's butt, his slender finger finding its way to get past through Jimin's g-string, slipping to his now wet glory hole, making him whimper in between their kisses.

  
Sometime around their makeout session and Taehyung finger fucking him relentlessly, Jimin came untouched that had his legs felt like jello, he had to hold on to his husband to support him quite literally.

  
"I can't stand anymore, please… bed" Jimin pleaded with his kiss-swollen lips, brushing through Taehyung's neck. He begged and held him as his life depended on it.

  
"Got you, babe" because he does, he always does.

  
Taehyung laid Jimin on the bed who’s still glowing from post-coital bliss, a work of art worthy to be displayed in the national museum. He worshipped his mate’s body by kissing every exposed skin he could reach, from his lips to his neck, his perturbed buds, all of it, and more.

  
“My beloved, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” he said as he nibbles the omega’s ear lobe, “I wish I could give you my eyes, maybe trade it with yours even for just a day, so you could understand how I see you. How I admire you. So much that sometimes I feel my chest hurts like my heart is expanding, I love every inch of you.”

  
“Tae…”

  
“Thank you for giving birth to, Taesungie,” he added but this time, he is looking straight to Jimin, intense enough to pierce through his soul, “Thank you for coming back to me and raising this little family that we have. It was the best thing that ever happened to my life, my love. To wake up next to you, to be a part of our child’s milestone, you have given me more than I could deserve.”

  
“No, no, don’t say that you, dramatic big puppy. My Taehyungie deserves the world.” Jimin thumbs his husband’s honey bread cheeks as an assurance that he is equally happy being with him.

  
“I’m getting a little sappy knowing how I made you sad, thinking that I do not want another child.”

  
“Hm?”

  
“I’m sorry for giving a wrong impression, babe. I just don’t want you to go through another pain of labor unless you are okay with it of course. It’s your body, and I will always respect your choice.”

  
“I know I am recessive and this time may not be easy, but I want… I want to try it again, Taetae.” Jimin bit his lips, he doesn’t know why suddenly he’s feeling a bit shy, emotions are silly indeed.

  
“Oh, God. Jiminie… Are you sure about that?”

  
“More than sure my dear and ever so considerate husband” he teased and chased a soft kiss.

  
“I’m throwing all the condoms then,” Taehyung answered, “Let’s create the next big shot in k-pop”

  
“What k-pop?”

  
“I’m saying, we’ll be making a band, honey. Get ready.”

  
Before Jimin can register what’s happening, his legs are lifted to Taehyung’s shoulder, his flexibility is put to test while Taehyung assaults his neck with love bites earning a high pitch moan. If there’s one more thing that the omega realizes when he marries the dominant alpha, that would be, having a sound-proof wall isn’t a luxury but more like a necessity especially when Taehyung fucks him to oblivion like this, his thrusts are deep, kisses hungry, moans loud.

  
“T-Tae” he called breathily, it wasn’t even long since he had his orgasm so it made sense that he is panting and whimpering as if he's singing to the tune of the wet slaps of their skin.

  
Taehyung adores Jimin like this. Soft and pliant, match it with the high pitched moans every time he abuses the sensitive nerve that makes the omega curl his toe, the knowledge of only him has the power and the right to ruin his lovely husband, he just couldn’t get enough.

  
And so the alpha’s thrusts sped up, the bed rocked as he did and within just minutes, they both came really hard that Jimin started crying from the pleasure. The sensation is too much and the overstimulation is kicking in.

  
“Tae… No more, please” he begged, it’s not like he doesn’t want to continue or what, he just needs a fucking break if that wasn’t too much to ask.  
“Are you okay, love? Did I hurt you?” He asked, worried that he might have inflicted him any sort of pain.

  
“No, no. Just… just… I need a break.”

  
“Oh, I see. That’s good to know, I thought you were hurt. I was worried.”

  
“Mm..No. You never hurt me.” Jimin assured, hugging Taehyung tight, obviously asking for cuddles. As if it was the alpha’s nature, his arms immediately embraced him back, giving a peck to his forehead.

  
“Okay, we can rest a bit. Do you need water?”

  
Jimin only shook his head, exhausted and sleepy.

  
“I should clean you first”

  
“No need” 

  
Taehyung chuckled, and oh, how Jimin loves the sound of it. “You’re that tired, huh?”

  
“I came twice in a row, of course, I am. I just need to pause you hyper-energetic puppy” Jimin whined, punching his mate’s chest softly.

“Alright. Rest. Then let’s continue creating our band.”

  
The comment had Jimin laughing heartily. Actually, Taehyung could do the bare minimum and he would still literally shed tears from crackling, everything that the alpha does, he just finds it so endearing. “How many members should the band have?” he asked jokingly.

  
Taehyung pretended to think and considered the question, “We’ll have seven so brace yourself.”

  
And that’s how the husbands, Kim, started having longer nights than usual.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic took long enough cause adulting sucks but I appreciate those who still read despite the wait, especially your encouraging comments. For someone whose native language isn't English, that means a lot. 
> 
> Just a little FYI:
> 
> In this fic, Beta can smell pheromones too.
> 
> Their heat and rut is just like a common cold so they can't really tell when it will hit them.
> 
> Anyway, that's a wrap! You can catch me on Twitter: @/vminsaranghae
> 
> Thanks, thanks!


End file.
